Returning Home
by SwanQueenUK
Summary: COMPLETE! The wraith drags Emma into the portal ... along with Regina! A tale of two women fighting desperately to get back to their son and their home. Along the way they become closer and something neither of them anticipated blossoms between them. Begins in Season 2 Episode 1 but AU from there. SwanQueen romance. Mentions of CaptainSwan but nothing happens! NOW RATED M FOR CH10.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is a short fic (about 10 chapters) based on a prompt from the 50th favourite-er of my first ever fanfic, Missed SwanQueen Moment S1 (check it out if you haven't already!) The prompt will be revealed at the end but for now I will say the beginning part is a reconstruction of the events of the first episode in season two.

Update links will be posted on twitter: SwanQueenUKFF

* * *

Regina flinched and stared at Emma. A pulse of magic had shot through her at the blonde's touch. Wide eyed, the two women looked at each other momentarily before their attention was drawn back to the hat spinning wildly in front them.

"It's coming!" Charming yelled as the wraith turned its attention to Regina, the target.

As the black shape loomed up, Regina twisted around, fear etched across her face as she realised she had no magical abilities to defend herself. As the wraith lunged, the brunette felt herself knocked aside, a flurry of blonde hair in her peripheral vision. The wraith disappeared into the pulsating portal but not before it could wrap a hand around Emma's ankle.

"No!" cried Snow moving towards her newfound daughter. But Regina was quicker. Her hand shot out and grabbed onto Emma's arm as she tried to pull the blonde from the wraith's grasp. Her muscles screamed in protest as she clung on, the power behind the portal causing her to shake. Unable to resist, she lost her balance and fell forward, both she and Emma tumbling into a purple and then black abyss.

* * *

Regina felt the heavy weight pressed against her body lift and fuzzy words reached her ears. She stirred, slowly opening her eyes and looking around. Emma lay beside her, seemingly unscathed but unconscious. Turning her head, Regina caught sight of two figures standing over them and hastily scrambled to her feet. Flexing her fingers, she felt the familiar pulse of magic shoot through them and smiled with relief at the knowledge she had her power back.

"It's the Evil Queen," Aurora breathed turning to flee but Mulan grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"How did you get back here?" the warrior questioned, drawing her sword as she looked the familiar woman up and down, taking in her strange attire.

"A portal," Regina replied shortly, eyeing the weapon and knowing it was enchanted to deflect magic, including her fireballs. Her best hope of getting away from her two questioners would be to play nice so she and Emma could start figuring out a way back to Henry. Back home.

"Haven't you done enough damage?" Mulan asked. "What more could you possibly want in this wasteland?"

"We didn't intend to come here," Regina snapped. "Emma, the imbecile, fell into the portal behind the wraith and I got pulled in too." She waved her hand to indicate the still unconscious blonde on the floor as she spoke.

"So you did bring the wraith," Aurora said. "You killed Philip."

"Unintentionally," Regina shrugged.

"What's going on?" came a familiar voice from behind Regina. Emma got to her feet and dusted off her brown leather jacket and black jeans. "Who are you guys?" she asked, coming to stand beside the brunette.

"Mulan and Aurora," the warrior introduced, sensing the blonde was not an enemy. "What are you doing travelling with the Evil Queen?"

"Unplanned trip, literally," Emma shrugged. "Can you point us in the direction of the nearest portal?"

Regina laughed darkly. "It doesn't work like that Miss Swan," she said. "It's going to take some time to get what we need to return home."

"Then let's get started," said the blonde, setting off away from the small pile of debris they had landed in.

"Wait!" cried Mulan as Regina walked after the blonde. Both women turned. "You must come with us," the young woman said, sounding braver than she felt.

Regina laughed. "I don't think so," she said. "We need to get back to our son."

"Your son?" Aurora asked, frowning at the use of the plural possessive pronoun.

"I don't care who you've left behind, I'm required to bring you in, by order of Queen Cora."

"Queen who?" Regina asked, her eyes widening.

"Queen Cora has reigned over the small area of the Enchanted Forest your destructive curse left unscathed," Mulan explained. "She requires all newcomers to appear before her. I must take you there."

Regina hesitated and then nodded mutely and walked back towards the two women. Emma's jaw dropped. She had never seen the Mayor of Storybrooke submit to a single order.

"Regina?" she asked, hurrying to catch up with the brunette. "What the hell are you doing? What about Henry?"

"I need to see Cora," she said, following Aurora and Mulan as they made their way out of the ruined castle and down a path towards a narrow road, Regina picking her way daintily in her high heeled shoes.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"She's my mother."

* * *

Mulan tied Regina and Emma's wrists together before she and Aurora mounted their steeds at the edge of the road. Regina eyed the third horse with temptation but decided against asking if she could ride too. Instead, Mulan, secured the ropes to her saddle and they set off, the two newcomers being tugged along behind. The group walked in silence, Emma's head reeling as she tried to process the information. Judging by Regina's face, questions weren't welcome.

It took little over an hour to reach the spit of land leading to the rocky outcrop, upon which was a cluster of wooden houses and a small market square over which Queen Cora ruled. The walk had been simple enough but the countryside they passed through had been desolate. It looked to Emma as if a fire had swept through the kingdom, killing everything in its path and leaving a burnt, dead landscape. She hadn't seen any sign of life. No animals, no other humans, not even a tree.

As they stepped over a faint grey line on the earth, a strange, unfamiliar feeling washed over Emma. By the raised eyebrows on Regina's face, she had felt it too. Magic. Once over the boundary, grass covered the ground, trees surrounded the small encampment, and the bleats of sheep and the snorts of pigs reached Emma's ears. Whatever had happened to the destroyed land they had walked through, this area was different. It was alive.

"Come with me," Mulan instructed after she untied the end of the rope and whispering something to Aurora who scuttled off with the three horses.

Regina and Emma followed the warrior through the village, ignoring the stares of the peasants who emerged from the wooden huts to stare in awe at the sight. The Evil Queen and an unknown woman, both dressing in peculiar clothes, walking behind Mulan towards their current Queen's residence.

"Wait here," Mulan ordered as they reached the foot of a stone staircase, rising to a small castle.

Regina nodded and Emma sat down on the bottom step, resting her weary legs.

"You didn't tell me your mother was Queen," the blonde said quietly as soon as Mulan was out of earshot.

"She wasn't," Regina replied as she tried to straighten her pant suit and look vaguely respectable. "Not here anyway."

"What's she like?" Emma asked.

"You think I'm bad," Regina said, shooting a pointed look at the blonde.

"Great," Emma grumbled, slipping off her boot to massage her sore foot. "What happened to this place anyway?" she asked, gesturing to the wasteland beyond the small settlement.

Regina looked slightly awkward.

"Oh," Emma said. "Your curse."

Regina nodded but said nothing.

"How come this corner wasn't touched?" the blonde asked. As she observed the area, she could tell the tiny haven the survivors had set up was little more than 500 metres wide in each direction. A narrow strip of farmland scattered with livestock ran around the edge and small patches of crops grew between the dwellings.

"I have no idea," Regina mused. "The Dark Curse was supposed to destroy everything in the kingdom. Nothing should have survived."

"Charming," Emma noted.

"I had my reasons," Regina defended.

"Whatever they were, I don't think they can justify the misery you inflicted on everyone in Storybrooke for the past twenty eight years," Emma countered.

Regina glared at Emma before turning her back to the blonde and looking out over the village. Several groups of people were clustered throughout the area, talking in hushed voices as they watched the two women waiting at the foot of Cora's castle.

"She's ready for you," Mulan's voice said from behind them.

Regina turned instantly and passed Emma on the steps, who was trying to wiggle her toes back into her boot, wincing as a blister pressed against the tight leather. The blonde jogged after Regina, catching up just as they entered a large wooden door, where the brunette stopped dead.

Emma peered past the brunette's shoulder to see who stood in the modest entrance hall. A slim woman, wearing a black gown with her hair pinned up on top of her head was waiting patiently, a peculiar smile on her face.

"Welcome home, Regina," Cora smiled, opening her arms wide as she saw her daughter.

"Mother," Regina nodded curtly, making no move to step into the embrace.

"It's been too long dear," Cora said, walking towards the woman who stood rooted in the doorway and wrapped her arms around the frozen figure. "And who's your friend?" Cora asked as she spotted Emma standing just behind the brunette.

"She's not a friend," Regina replied.

"Oh?" Cora said, raising her hand and flexing her fingers.

"NO!" Regina shouted, stepping in between Cora and Emma.

Cora frowned but lowered her hand. "If she's not a friend, why do you want her alive?"

There was a pause. Emma's heart beat rapidly against her ribs as she waited for Regina's answer. "Because she's the mother of my son," the brunette admitted reluctantly.

Cora raised an eyebrow. "What sort of a weird world did your curse transport you to?" the older woman asked as she looked between the two women.

"Not like that," Regina sighed. "It's complicated ok?"

"But I have a grandson?" Cora asked, her face alight with hope.

Emma frowned. She hardly knew this woman but she was sure she didn't want her anywhere near Henry.

"Yes," Regina replied. "And we need to get back to him as soon as possible. Do you have any magic beans?"

"No, I'm afraid not. The Dark Curse destroyed them all. There are no objects capable of making a portal left here now."

"Damn it," Regina said, turning to looked at Emma who was wearing a confused expression.

"What does that mean?" Emma asked.

"It means it's going to take us a little time to return home."

"But this is your home Regina," Cora cooed. "You must stay and join me in my castle. You will be a princess, the heir to the kingdom."

"The heir to this tiny corner of a ruined land?" Regina asked, eyebrow raised. "No thanks, I'd rather get back to the town I rule and my son."

The brunette turned to go but before she could step through the door, the heavy wood slammed shut, the bang echoing off the cold stone walls.

"I don't think so, daughter," Cora laughed lightly from behind her. Regina spun around, her eyes narrowed at her mother. Emma moved forward to stand next to the brunette. Her fingers were tingling with an unfamiliar sensation.

"I've been trying to find a way to reach you for twenty eight years. And now you come back to me of your own accord. There is no way I am letting you go."

"You're not letting me go?" Regina asked with a laugh. "Need I remind you who taught me all I know?"

"The same man who taught me, dear," Cora said with a smile. "We know the same spells, we know the same tricks. The only difference is you're rather out of practice."

Regina gritted her teeth and raised a hand. Concentrating hard, she felt a warmth spread down her arm as a fireball erupted in her palm. She grinned as she drew her arm back. "Not too rusty apparently," she mocked as Emma stared wide eyed at the flames dancing in Regina's hand.

Cora looked momentarily surprised but covered it quickly with a sneer.

"You've been back here five minutes. Do you really want to fight me already, Regina?" Cora asked.

"No," the younger brunette replied as she grasped Emma's hand and a cloud of purple smoke enveloped the two women.

* * *

Thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: my first chapter got enough interest so here goes with the next segment of the story!

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Emma gasped as her feet slammed into the ground.

"An escape," Regina said casually as she looked around.

The entrance hall to her former castle was dark and musty. Grime coated the windowpanes and the candles in the chandeliers were lifeless. It was silent.

"Where are we?" Emma asked as she too took in her surroundings.

"My palace," Regina replied, stepping over a shattered statue and heading further inside.

Emma raised an eyebrow. It was hardly the land of luxury she had presumed the Evil Queen would reside in. The room was cold and damp. Water trickled from cracks in the walls and the sunlight was unable to penetrate the filthy windows. The floor tiles were covered in old leaves and rubble from statues and suits of armour which had fallen from their plinths. With a final look around, Emma hurried to catch up with Regina just as she disappeared through a door at the far end of the hall.

"What's going on?" Emma asked as she entered to see Regina rummaging through a large chest.

"I'm trying to get us back to Henry," she replied shortly, not raising her head to look at the blonde.

"Can I help?" Emma asked.

"Do you have a magic bean?" Regina sneered, pausing her search to look scathingly at the blonde.

"No," Emma conceded. "And according to your mother, there aren't any more in this land. What makes you think there is one in that chest?"

"Because I put one in here years ago," Regina replied, turning her attention back to the old box. "I always knew there was a chance I would end up back here so I hid the last bean I could find."

"Great," Emma grinned.

"Except it's not here," Regina said, standing up and slamming the lid shut. In her hand she held a leather pouch. It was empty. The brunette sank down onto the closed chest and put her head in her hands.

"Shit," Emma said, sitting beside the other woman. "What now?"

"We need to leave here," Regina said after a moment. "My mother will have guessed where we disappeared to. There's nothing of use to us here anyway. I need time to come up with another plan."

"OK, so where do we go?" Emma asked.

Regina seemed to ponder the question for a moment before reaching out and taking hold of Emma's hand once more. Purple smoke enveloped the pair just as Cora's grey cloud appeared in the entrance hall of Regina's former castle.

"Please give me some warning next time," Emma grumbled. "I'm not exactly used to traveling by magic."

"Sorry," Regina said shortly, dropping Emma's hand and moving a few steps away.

Emma looked around yet another unfamiliar place. It was dark. Very dark. Tall trees surrounded the small clearing where they now stood but their trunks were black, dead leaves littering the floor. Long, spidery shadows were cast over the scorched ground by the setting sun.

"Where are we?" Emma asked as she watched Regina walk to a large flat rock in the centre of the clearing.

"This is where I cast the Dark Curse," she said quietly as she looked at the spot where the magic had erupted into the sky. Memories washed over her as she remembered the tortured decision she had made to enact the spell that had ripped everyone away from their happy endings.

"Why did you bring us here?" Emma asked, frowning.

"Because my mother never knew about this place," Regina replied. "She won't be able to find us here and the untraceable spell I cast on the surrounding area is still intact."

"But there's nothing here," Emma said, gesturing to the desolate area. "What are we supposed to do for food, or shelter, or anything?"

Regina turned around and smiled at the confused blonde. "But you forget Miss Swan, I have magic."

With a flick of the brunette's slender wrist, a small cottage appeared behind Emma, friendly firelight glowing through the windows. Emma gaped before following the smug woman into their temporary home.

"Wow!" Emma said as she looked around. The cottage had a small kitchen, a lounge complete with an open fire, and two doors presumably leading to a bedroom and bathroom.

"Thank you," Regina said as she admired her handiwork. "Would you like a cup of tea?" she asked as she moved to inspect the cupboards.

"Please," Emma said as she flopped down into an armchair and pulled off her boots.

* * *

Cora closed her eyes, focusing with all her might on her daughter. With intense concentration she would be able to pick up a type of magical signal from Regina, allowing her to trace her whereabouts. Nothing. Frowning, she redoubled her efforts. Still nothing. There was no sign of Regina or her magic throughout the kingdom. Anger bubbled inside her. How on earth had her daughter managed to escape back to that other land so quickly?

Cora opened her eyes and turned her attention to her warrior. "Get Hook," she growled. Mulan nodded and turned to leave the dark room.

Left alone, Cora observed her surroundings. There was no doubt that Regina's castle had once been magnificent, yet the Dark Curse had ravaged the building as it had the rest of the Enchanted Forest. She kicked a piece of stone in frustration, a small cloud of dust rising at the move. Cora wondered what it would take to restore this place to its former glory.

Restore.

Lake Nostos.

A sly grin spread over Cora's face. A plan was forming perfectly in her mind. She would be able to make her own way to Regina's new land, find her grandson and return with the boy before her daughter could leave. With this son of hers in the Enchanted Forest once more, Regina would surely want to stay with her own mother. They would be a family again. Cora let herself imagine the scene but her daydream was interrupted when she heard footsteps behind her.

"You called, Cora?" a voice drawled.

"How many times have I told you to address me in a way befitting your Queen?" Cora asked with a sigh, turning to look pointedly at the man before her.

"Sorry, _Your Majesty_ ," Hook replied with a deep bow.

"Overkill," Cora said as he stood up. "I need your help."

"Indeed?" Hook asked. "And what would you have me do now?"

"Do you still have those magical cuffs?" she asked.

"The ones you traded with me for my earlier services?" Hook asked. "Yes, of course, why?"

"I need them back," Cora declared.

Hook laughed. "I think you're forgetting how deals work, Queen Cora. The cuffs are mine. If you want them back you're going to have to do something for me."

"Fine, whatever you want," Cora smiled.

A lopsided grin spread over the man's face. "I want a wife," he leered.

"You can take your pick from the village," Cora said with a wave of her hand.

"No," Hook shook his head. "Those women aren't worth my time. I have already laid with most of them and none of them captured my attention nor my heart. I want that blonde woman who was with your daughter."

"Her?" Cora asked, eyebrows raised. "Why? She's not even from around this land."

"She's beautiful," Hook declared.

"OK," Cora nodded. "But in that case you may find yourself wanting to help me throughout my upcoming task."

"How so?" Hook asked.

"My daughter, and apparently your future wife, are planning to leave the Enchanted Forest as soon as possible. I'm trying to stop them. That's why I need your cuffs."

"You think there are more magic beans up there?" Hook asked. "I told you, the curse destroyed that land too. The treasure is intact but the bean fields were destroyed."

"It matters not," Cora said casually. "All I require is the remnants of a bean. Its state is irrelevant."

"In that case," Hook said, "let me be the one to climb that wretched beanstalk. I'm running low on gold as it is so we can both benefit from the trip."

Cora looked suspiciously at the man. His face, half hidden by a neatly trimmed beard, seemed genuine enough. And she had no reason to suspect him of double crossing her. It wasn't like he knew of the lake's magical powers anyway. Even if he did keep a bean for himself, he would be unable to use it.

"Deal," Cora said. "You must set out at once. The beanstalk is at least a day's journey from here and I must get back to the village."

"I'll return as soon as possible," Hook said, bowing once more before the older woman disappeared again in a cloud of grey smoke.

"Excellent," Hook smiled, rubbing his hands together greedily. "More treasure and a new play thing for when I return."

With that, the man turned and squeezed back through the ajar castle door, setting off down the steps towards the land of the giants.

* * *

"Do I want to know what this is?" Emma asked, eyeing the piece of straggly meat on the end of her fork with suspicion.

"Are you really going to complain about the food I've cooked for you?" Regina asked as she took a dainty bite of her own meal. "I can't summon anything from another realm so I was rather limited in my ingredients."

"No, sorry," Emma admitted as she closed her eyes and put the dark meat into her mouth. Chewing, she was surprised to find it wasn't as bad as she had anticipated.

"So what's the plan?" Emma asked.

"We need to find a magic bean," Regina said, "or some other sort of portal." She looked out of the window into the black night beyond, thinking.

"Well there are no trees or plants or anything here. I'm guessing that means no beans," Emma said, taking another mouthful.

"Well observed Miss Swan," Regina snarked. She contemplated momentarily just disposing of her companion, but then Henry's face flashed into her mind. She knew her son would never forgive her if she returned to Storybrooke without the blonde. Whether she liked it or not, they would be working together from now on.

"So what else can we use?" Emma asked.

"I don't know," Regina admitted. "Your parents carved the last of the enchanted trees into the wardrobe to transport you and even if there were any left, as you said, the curse would have destroyed them."

"So we're screwed," Emma said flatly. "We're stuck here forever. We've left Henry alone with Snow White and Prince Charming who are apparently my parents. Parents who thought it was a good idea to put a new born baby in a wardrobe and send them to another land."

Regina couldn't help but laugh. Emma looked up, eyebrow raised. "I'm sorry," the brunette apologised. "I know it was my fault but I still can't quite believe Prince Charming and Snow White did something quite so stupid and reckless."

"And these are the people now caring for our son," Emma pointed out.

Regina stopped smiling immediately. "We need to get back home."

"Finally, something we agree on," Emma grinned.

"Ok. we can't do anything tonight so let me sleep on it and I'll have a plan for us in the morning."

"Good idea," Emma said, stifling a yawn behind her hand.

Regina rose and collected their empty plates. Rinsing them in the sink, she turned back to Emma who was standing in the doorway to the bedroom.

"Erm, Regina," the blonde said, turning around. "There's only one bed."

"Well I'm sorry if my magic isn't up to your standards. You're more than welcome to build a second room but frankly I'm far too tired to exert more unnecessary energy. I'm sure the couch is comfortable enough."

"You're making me sleep on the couch?" Emma asked.

"I am Queen of this land," Regina reminded her. "I hardly think it would be appropriate the other way around."

"Your mother is technically Queen," Emma pointed out but a look from Regina quelled the blonde. "Fine, is there at least a blanket and pillow I can take?"

Regina nodded and opened the small cupboard in the bedroom, smiling as she saw many of her former outfits hanging inside. Rummaging around at the bottom, she found a soft blanket and took one of the pillows from the small double bed in the room.

"Thanks," Emma smiled. She shifted a little awkwardly in the doorway, unsure quite how to draw the peculiar day to a close. Regina seemed slightly confused too, her eyes darting away from the blonde's as she handed over the bedding. "Well, good night Madam Mayor."

"Goodnight Sheriff Swan," Regina replied before she closed the door and let out a sigh of relief.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: it's time for Emma to learn about beanstalks!

* * *

"You want to climb a what?" Emma asked incredulously, a piece of toast suspended in mid air on the way to her mouth.

"A beanstalk," Regina repeated.

"Like in Jack and the Beanstalk?" Emma frowned.

"You know about Jack?" Regina asked, tapping the shell of her egg with a spoon as she spoke.

"I know he sold a cow for some beans, climbed a beanstalk, stole from a giant and then killed him," Emma replied.

"He?"

"Yeah, Jack," Emma clarified.

"Jack's a girl," Regina said slowly. "It's short for Jacqueline. In fact I believe she and your uncle were once an item."

"OK this is weird," Emma said, trying to wrap her head around her newly acquired and endlessly complicated family. It was going to take quite some time. And alcohol.

"Regardless of a long dead giant slayer's gender and to answer your earlier question, I do indeed want to climb up a beanstalk."

"Because the beanstalk has magic beans?" Emma asked. She wasn't quite used to living in a magical kingdom yet but she could certainly understand how plants worked.

"The land at the top does," Regina nodded. "We can get a bean, open a portal and be home before dinner."

"Great, let's go," Emma said, stuffing the last piece of toast into her mouth.

Regina looked distastefully at the blonde's table manners before rising from the table and returning to her bedroom to get dressed. Emma tried not to watch her son's other mother walk away, the short silk sleep attire leaving an ample amount of toned leg on display.

Emma cleaned up their breakfast things before pulling on her jacket and lacing her boots. Once ready, she sat on the sofa cum bed and waited.

Five minutes later, Emma's head turned toward the bedroom door as she heard it opening. Her jaw dropped.

"Wow!" she said, her eyes roving over the figure before her.

"Are you ready?" Regina asked, crossing to the door and opening it.

"Are we not going to talk about what you're wearing?" Emma asked, following her companion outside.

"What do you mean?" Regina said over her shoulder.

"Ummm, you're wearing leather. Lots of leather."

"It was the most practical outfit I could find," Regina said casually.

"That's practical?" Emma asked, eyes wide as she admired the way the tight black material stretched over Regina's butt.

The brunette stopped in her tracks and turned. Emma stumbled and just managed to prevent herself walking headlong into the former queen.

"Why, Miss Swan. Do you not like my clothes?" Regina asked, a glint in her eye as she watched the blush spread over Emma's cheeks.

"N-no," Emma stammered. "It's just … not very Mayoral," she finished lamely.

"Well here I am Queen, not Mayor," Regina said, gesturing to the Enchanted Forest lying just beyond the clearing.

"Pretty sure Queen Elizabeth II doesn't wear pants like that," Emma remarked.

Regina rolled her eyes and reached for the blonde's hand. The younger woman's eyes widened in surprise.

"What are you doing?" she asked, glancing from their clasped hands up to Regina's face.

"Transporting us to the beanstalk," she said, exasperated. "We don't have time to walk."

* * *

Cora dropped her fork. At the metallic clatter, a servant hurried to remove it from the flagstones and replaced it with a clean one. A slow smile spread over the Queen's lips. Her daughter was still here. She could sense it. Regina's magic. And she was exactly where Hook was going to be shortly. With a wave of her hand, she disappeared from the dining hall.

A plume of grey smoke emerged in front of Hook and he jumped backwards slightly on the path. He hated it when she did that.

"Good morning, Hook," Cora said with a wide smile. "How has your journey been so far?"

"Excellent," Hook replied. "Although I am running rather low on my rum now." He held up the hip flask and grinned as the older woman waved her hand in its direction and he felt it become heavier. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. As it happens, I'm in an excellent mood. It seems my daughter and I think far more alike than she cares to believe. She and her companion have just arrived at the beanstalk. Regina will realise soon enough that she is unable to climb it. When she does, you are going to appear with the spare cuff and rescue them. I want you to gain their trust, work with them. Not only will this be in your best interest if you want to enjoy your marriage to that scrawny blonde, but it means I will have access to Regina's plans. You are to report to me every day. I want to know everything. Do you understand?"

The pirate nodded mutely and Cora smiled.

"Here is some sleeping dust Mulan made in case any giants get in your way," the Queen said, handing over the weapon before she disappeared once more.

Hook swigged from his flask. "You want me to help them and yet you leave me here with half a day's journey ahead of me?" he muttered as he slipped the rum back inside his coat pocket. Just as he spoke, grey smoke swirled around his feet, rising up his body until it engulfed him and he felt the ground disappear beneath him.

* * *

"Shit that's high!" Emma remarked as she stared up the thick trunk of the beanstalk, vines twisting around it until the entire plant disappeared into the white clouds above.

"What did you expect?" Regina asked as she reappeared from walking around the base.

"Well I've not seen a beanstalk before," Emma said, turning to Regina and folding her arms. "They're not exactly common in our world in case you hadn't noticed."

"Well the height is the least of our problem," Regina sighed as she walked a little way from the plant to sit on a rock.

"How so?" Emma asked, following the brunette and sitting next to her, her leather jacket draped across her knees.

"There's an enchantment on the beanstalk. We cannot climb it unless we have some sort of magical talisman."

"Do you have one?" Emma questioned, thinking she knew the answer by the look on the older woman's face.

"No," Regina said, shaking her head. "But my mother does."

"You mean the woman who was ready to kill me in a heartbeat and then tried to keep you trapped here and away from Henry? Great."

"Sarcasm will get you nowhere Miss Swan," Regina replied curtly.

"Then what will?"

"Me."

Both women whipped their heads around at the voice. Stood behind them, his arms folded and a cocky smirk on his face was an unfamiliar man. Regina instantly noticed the enchanted cuff on the stranger's wrist, whilst Emma was looking curiously at the hook protruding from the other sleeve of his heavy black coat. Neither woman observed the last few wisps of grey smoke dissipating into the air around the newcomer.

"Who are you?" Regina asked, standing and flexing her fingers. If this man had the cuff, chances are he knew Cora. Even more so, he was probably on good terms with her if he had procured such a valuable item from her mother. And that was bad news.

"Captain Hook," Emma breathed.

Regina turned to stare at the blonde. So did Hook.

"You know him?" Regina asked.

"I'd have remembered meeting such a pretty lass," Hook said, taking a step towards Emma. "I suppose my reputation must precede me," he grinned with a bow.

"I know his story," Emma explained, ignoring the man and turning to Regina. "Do you not know him?"

"No," Regina replied. "I never spent much time near the ocean during my reign."

"You're missing out," Hook remarked. "Life on a ship is far superior to any existence on land."

"I get sea sick," Emma shot quickly back. She didn't like the way this hairy man was leering at her.

"I hope you're not afraid of heights too," Hook grinned, "cos where we're going is pretty high."

"You're going up the beanstalk too?" Emma asked.

"Indeed. My ship is in need of repair and the giants' castle is filled with treasure," Hook said. "And it just so happens that I have a spare cuff, enchanted to make this climb possible. So, which of you lovely ladies wants to accompany me?" Regina and Emma looked at each other. "I'll give you a minute," Hook said with a wink.

The man swaggered over to sit on a nearby rock, waiting for the inevitable. He knew the blonde would be the one to climb the beanstalk. From what Cora had told him about her daughter and the way the blonde's muscular arms rippled as she moved, there was no contest.

"We can't trust him," Regina said. "Those cuffs belonged to my mother. He must be working for her."

Emma frowned and turned back to the man now lounging on the rock. "Hook, how did you get those cuffs?" she asked.

"I disposed of a few problems for our Queen several years ago and these were my reward," he said, smoothly. It wasn't even a lie but Hook knew better than to let on he was still working for Cora.

Regina sighed. "That does sound like my mother," she admitted. "And it's not like we have any other choice. We need to get up that beanstalk and the cuff is the only way we can do so."

"I'll go," Emma said. "That climb is going to be difficult…,"

"And I've sat behind a desk for ten years," Regina finished. "Yes I remember your speech that day at the mine."

"So we're in agreement?" Emma asked, her eyebrows raising at how easily the two women had avoided an argument.

"No." Or not.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"You don't have magic," Regina said. "I'll go. If I get tired, I'll just restore my energy."

"And you're going to leave me, vulnerable and alone at the foot of a beanstalk for hours whilst you disappear off into the clouds with a creepy guy?"

"I'd hardly call you vulnerable, Miss Swan," Regina replied.

"Then let me go," Emma pleaded. "I can do this, Regina. Honestly."

"Why would I let you disappear off into the clouds with a creepy guy?" Regina countered. "Henry already hates me enough. If something happened to you, he would never forgive me."

"That's not true," Emma assured. "Henry loves you. He's just confused and hurt because he's been lied to for so long. When we return home, you'll fix your relationship. And nothing is going to happen to me. If there's one thing I know in life, it's how to fend off lecherous men. Believe me I've had more than enough practice."

Regina hesitated, thinking. She watched the blonde before her. Emma's eyes were wide and genuine. She looked determined. She looked like a mother willing to do anything to get back to her son.

"Ok," Regina conceded. "You go with Hook and I'll wait here. I'll put up a few protective spells too, just in case. I'm sure my mother knows where we are anyway."

"How?" Emma asked.

"She can sense me," Regina shrugged. "Magical beings can feel the presence of other users. Because my mother and I are related, that connection is even stronger."

"Then why isn't she here?" Emma frowned.

"I'm not sure," Regina admitted, scanning the horizon briefly but seeing no-one but Hook who winked at her. "What do you know about Hook?" she asked, turning back to the blonde.

"Not much," Emma admitted. "He's a villain in a story, lives on a boat with a load of other drunken pirates, hates crocodiles, and fights orphaned boys."

"He sounds vile," Regina commented.

"Agreed," Emma nodded. "But this guy doesn't seem so bad. He doesn't have a perm at least."

"You like him?" Regina asked, surprised.

Emma laughed. "God, no. Not like that. Believe me, he is not my type."

As the blonde spoke, her eyes drifted down the older woman's leather clad figure. Regina noticed and her breath hitched. Was Emma saying what she thought she was saying? Giving herself a mental shake, Regina cleared her throat and watched Emma's eyes snap back to hers.

"So, are you ready to go?" Regina asked, trying to stop herself blushing at the intense way Emma had just been looking at her.

Emma nodded and the two women walked back to Hook.

"Who's the lucky lady?" Hook asked, pulling a second cuff from his pocket.

"Me," Emma said, stepping forward and holding out her arm.

Hook smirked at her as he took her hand in his and snapped the cuff over the pale skin. Emma shivered as she felt a pulse of magic shoot through her. Hook's thumb stroked lightly over her hand…

"Let's go," the blonde said, pulling her arm from his grip and turning towards the beanstalk.

"Good luck," Regina said as she took Hook's place on the rock and walked the other two walk away.

An unfamiliar emotion rose inside the brunette as she watched Hook offer Emma his hand as she placed her foot on a thick vine.

Jealousy.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm not writing what happened up the beanstalk - imagine it's exactly the same as the TV show except Hook comes back down with Emma and they were after a magic bean not the compass.

* * *

Regina squinted at the setting sun. From the natural clock she had etched into the earth, she guessed about ten hours had passed since Emma and Hook disappeared from her sight up the beanstalk. The place was silent. Nothing stirred. She hadn't seen any sign of life as she waited. The Dark Curse really had destroyed the land. Regina wondered how the beanstalk itself had survived. She presumed the enchantment protected it somehow. Looking skyward once more, Regina tried to pick up on any movement. Nothing. Should she be worried? She wasn't sure how long it would take to climb up into the sky and then find a magic bean. Presumably the giants were standing guard if the curse hadn't reached the beanstalk. Perhaps something had happened to the infuriating blonde and the dirty pirate. What would Regina tell Henry if she returned to Storybrooke alone?

"Ouch. Damn it!"

Regina snapped up at the sound, searching desperately up the huge trunk.

"Emma!" she exclaimed as she spotted the dark clothed figure scrambling back down. Just above her, a second figure was descending.

Regina ran to the base of the beanstalk, looking up as she watched the blonde grow larger. Just before Emma reached the ground, Regina moved forwards to steady the woman. Her arms were trembling with exertion and her legs staggered a little as her feet found solid ground.

"Are you ok?" Regina asked, still holding Emma's arm.

"Yeah," the blonde panted. "Just a little roughed up from the climb. Thanks."

"I'm fine too," Hook said as he dropped to the ground behind the women, the gold in his pockets jingling merrily.

Regina ignored him. "What happened?" she asked, taking in the blonde's slightly dishevelled appearance.

"Well first off the bean fields are destroyed. Nothing to do with your Dark Curse though, something about my uncle wanting to exploit their magical properties. So the giants destroyed the fields before they were killed. By my uncle and apparently his girlfriend, Jack." Emma shook her head. Her life was so weird.

"So you don't have a bean?" Regina questioned, her face falling.

"Hold up Madam Mayor," Emma said, slipping her hand into a tight pocket of her jeans and pulling out a tiny, shrivelled bean.

"What's that?" Regina asked.

"According to Anton, it's a magic bean."

Regina turned around to the man now drinking from a hip flask. "This is all you found?" she asked. "A dried up old bean. And who's Anton?"

"Hey," Hook said, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. "You said you wanted a bean. You never said you wanted it to be alive."

"It was implied," Regina said, turning back to the blonde. "So where or who did you get the bean from if all the fields were destroyed?"

"Anton," Emma said. "He's the last remaining giant. We trapped him after he tried to kill us and I spotted the bean on a necklace he was wearing. Is there any way to restore it?"

Regina took the bean from Emma's palm and examined it. The bean seemed intact but brown and shrivelled. She looked at it carefully, thinking.

"Perhaps," Regina nodded slowly. "There may be a place but we cannot get there tonight. We must return to the cottage and wait until tomorrow."

"The cottage?" Hook asked. He had walked over to the two women and was listening intently to their conversation. The pirate knew the more details he could get for Cora, the better.

Regina turned and looked scathingly at him. "What of it?" she asked.

"Nothing," Hook shrugged. "But maybe I could be of further assistance on your journey. I'm sure Miss Swan will attest to my usefulness in procuring the bean. I would be happy to accompany you for the remainder of your time in our land."

"And why would you do that?" Regina asked.

"I like to travel," Hook replied. "I like to admire the beautiful scenery," he continued, his eyes sliding towards the blonde. Regina frowned. "And I am an adept fighter, should you need protection."

"And I'm the most powerful sorceress in the land," Regina countered. "What use is a one handed pirate to me?"

"Regina," Emma interrupted. "It might not be a bad idea. He did save my life up there," she said, gesturing to the sky.

"You want him to come?" Regina asked. "I was thinking about everything I had heard about Captain Hook whilst you two were gallivanting with giants and I remembered what Rumple told me. He's not to be trusted."

"Rumple?" Hook asked, his ears pricked. "Rumplestiltskin?"

"Yes," Regina replied. "Why?"

Hook balled his hand into a fist. "He's in your world? This other land?" Regina and Emma both nodded. "Let me come back with you. Please. I have been searching for him ever since the Dark Curse struck. I'll help you in any way I can."

"Why were you searching for Rumple?" Regina asked.

"Unfinished business," Hook growled.

Regina turned back to Emma, her eyebrow raised. Whilst there was no love lost between her and Rumplestiltskin, she could tell that Hook's arrival in Storybrooke would spell trouble for the impish man. Emma sensed it too. But her relationship with Mr Gold had also been less than amicable.

"Fine," Regina said after Emma gave a slight nod. "You may accompany us but you are to do everything I say."

Hook nodded eagerly. He knew double crossing Cora was a risky move but he had waited too long to find the crocodile to turn down the chance to meet him face to face.

"Ok. In that case, let's get back to the cottage and I can fill you both in on the plan."

With that, Regina grasped Emma's wrist in one hand and Hook's in the other. Purple smoke swirled around the small group as they disappeared from the foot of the beanstalk and back to the cottage.

* * *

"A lake with magical healing properties can restore this bean to … well, an actual bean?" Emma asked an hour later after Regina had finished explaining her plan to the other two.

Yes," Regina said, simply.

Emma looked sceptical.

"It's true, love," Hook said, noticing the look on the blonde's face. "I myself have seen the powers of magical water. It can indeed do what the Evil Queen says."

"Please don't call me that," Regina sighed. The nickname had always grated on her. She wasn't evil. She had never been evil. She was a woman who had had her heart broken, leading her to do unspeakable things.

"Where did the name come from?" Emma asked.

"Your mother," Regina replied.

"Snow White? The epitome of purity and goodness?"

"That's the one," Regina nodded, rising from the armchair and moving towards the little kitchen to prepare dinner.

Emma frowned. The Mary Margaret she knew and the Snow White she had read about in her childhood books were kind, sweet, sensitive people. The woman from Regina's past seemed entirely different.

"So lass, are you betrothed to anyone in your world?" Hook leered as he settled back into the sofa next to Emma.

The blonde didn't answer. Instead, she stood and walked over to Regina, leaving Hook scowling after her.

"You ok?" Emma asked, leaning against the counter and watching Regina conjure various vegetables from thin air.

"I'm fine," she replied shortly.

"What did she do?" Emma asked. "My mother. Snow White."

Regina sighed and stopped her magic, looking up at the blonde before glancing at Hook. Emma understood.

"Hey Hook," she called. The pirate jumped up off the sofa at the blonde's voice, eager to please her in any way he could. "Could you go and get us some firewood?" she asked in a sweet voice. "We're nearly out and I'm sure you're strong enough to carry plenty for the rest of the evening."

The pirate nodded at once and slipped out of the door.

Emma smiled and turned back to Regina. The brunette was looking out of the little window above the sink, watching the pirate disappear into the dark forest.

"So," Emma prompted. "What did she do?"

"She killed my true love," Regina said at last. Her heart clenched as she spoke about the day she tried so hard to forget.

Emma's mouth opened in surprise and she was speechless for several seconds.

"I'm sorry," she offered lamely.

Regina nodded before turning her attention to cutting an onion, knowing the action would be the perfect cover for the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"What did she do?" Emma pressed gently.

"She told my secret," Regina said. "She told my mother about me and Daniel. My mother didn't approve because he was only a stableboy and apparently I was destined for greatness. She killed him. Tore his heart out right in front of me and crushed it to dust. I made Snow promise not to tell anyone about us, but she betrayed me."

Emma saw a tear fall from Regina's eye, her hand now holding a knife trembling slightly.

"Regina," she said in a soft voice, placing her hand on the brunette's wrist. "I'm so sorry."

Regina nodded and took a shaky breath, trying to recommence her task. The knife slipped.

"Shit!" she gasped as blood spread quickly over her thumb.

"Come here," Emma said, taking Regina's hand and guiding the injury under the tap, running the water to clean the area. Regina hissed as the cold water splashed onto her skin, her blood disappearing down the drain.

"It's ok," Regina said, pulling her hand back and waving her uninjured one over the cut, healing it with magic.

Emma turned off the tap but kept hold of Regina's hand. The brunette's eyes looked at the contact before raising her glistening eyes to meet Emma's. For the first time since the two women had met, Regina was showing weakness, vulnerability. Emma saw it reflected in the big brown eyes before her. Without thinking, the blonde pulled Regina into a hug, her arms enveloping the slender frame. Regina stiffened momentarily before sinking into the embrace. She hadn't been hugged like this for years, not even by Graham. She allowed herself to enjoy the feeling, the sensation of Emma's body pressed against hers, her strong heart beat reverberating through Regina.

"Is this enough?" Hook asked as he backed awkwardly into the cottage, his arms laden with wood.

The two women sprang apart. Regina resumed cutting the onion and Emma walked quickly to Hook to help him unload the lumber.

* * *

Cora frowned as she looked around the base of the beanstalk in the fading evening light. There was no doubt her daughter, Hook and the blonde girl had been there that day. The Queen had made sure to keep her focus on Regina all afternoon, ready to move should the brunette try to leave the Enchanted Forest. Late in the day, Cora had sensed the spell that had whisked Regina and Emma away. She herself had disappeared seconds later, landing in front of the beanstalk to get a full update from Hook. But the man was nowhere to be seen.

Turning, Cora scuffed her shoes over the sundial drawn into the sandy earth before she moved to sit on the flat rock. Perhaps Hook was more charming than she gave him credit for. Perhaps he had earned their trust. But if that was the case, how was she to find out? Hook didn't have magic so she was unable to locate him, and her daughter had disappeared from her magical radar. It was as if she had some unknown, hidden place where she could exist without detection.

Huffing in frustration, Cora waved her arms and disappeared back to her castle. She would just have to wait until Regina emerged once more to find out what the pirate had learned of her daughter's escape plan. And when she did, she would be sure to put a stop to it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: sorry! I was busy over the weekend but here's your Monday dose! Any feedback is greatly appreciated! Follow SwanQueenUKFF on twitter for updates or to ask a question!

* * *

Emma scraped her spoon around the edges of her bowl, gathering up every last scrap of soup she could.

"That was delicious Regina, thanks," the blonde smiled as she at last admitted the food was gone and gave up collecting more.

Regina nodded as she reached over to take Emma's bowl and carry it into the kitchen.

"So, do you cook love?" Hook asked Emma as Regina walked away to clean up and he leaned back in his chair, pulling out his hip flask.

"Barely," Emma shrugged before shaking her head as Hook offered her the rum. "I mostly order in."

"Order in?" Hook asked, frowning.

"Never mind," Emma muttered, not feeling up to explaining the concept of Dominoes to a pirate.

"Well, I'm sure you'll introduce me to all sorts of new things in this land we're going to," the man leered, leaning forward on his elbows as he spoke. "I presume you have taverns?"

"Yep," Emma replied shortly, her eyes darting towards the kitchen. She really didn't want to be speaking to Hook, not after what Regina had confessed to her earlier.

"And I'll find enough men to crew my ship?" Hook asked.

"You want to live on a ship?" Emma frowned, tearing her eyes away from Regina's back.

"Where else would I live?" Hook replied, bemused.

"Good point," Emma said, getting up and moving to sit in the armchair so Hook was unable to sit beside her. The man followed her from the table, stretching out on the couch and turning to look at the blonde once more. Emma was watching the flames of the fire dance and crackle, embers spitting upwards as the wood burned.

"Does your boy like ships?" Hook asked after a few moment. He figured one sure way to get Emma to like him would be to get the son on his side. After all, what boy doesn't want to be a pirate.

"He gets sea sick," Regina said before Emma had a chance to reply. "Guess it's genetic," she added, looking at Emma.

"Sorry, you wanna sit here?" Emma asked, jumping to her feet as she realised Regina didn't have anywhere to relax.

"Thank you," Regina replied, settling herself into the armchair.

"You're welcome, Your Majesty," Emma said with a wink.

Regina rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile. She hadn't been called that by someone in far too long. She had missed it. More importantly, she hadn't been called that by someone who didn't fear her, perhaps ever. She liked it.

Emma grinned back down at the brunette and then looked around for somewhere to sit herself.

"Come snuggle up here, love," Hook grinned, opening his arm and gesturing to the sliver of couch he had not yet occupied.

Emma wrinkled her nose. "No thanks."

Instead the blonde moved to the hearth rug, sitting cross legged and throwing another log onto the fire.

"So tell us about the plan tomorrow," Emma said, turning to Regina.

"We need to walk up to Lake Nostos. It's in a valley protected by ancient magic. I cannot transport us there as the mountains around it are enchanted. We will have to hike up and then down the other side until we reach the water's edge."

"How long will that take?" Hook complained. He'd never enjoyed walking.

"Half a day," Regina shrugged. "I've never been there myself but I remember my mother telling me stories."

"Your mother's been there?" Emma asked. "Does that mean she might know we're going there tomorrow?"

"It's possible," Regina conceded. "There are few things in the Enchanted Forest powerful enough to restore the magic bean to its true form. We'll have to be prepared."

"How?" Emma asked. "How are we supposed to prepare for a witch?"

"She's not a witch," Regina defended. "She has magic and it's dark but she isn't a witch."

"Ok," Emma placated. "So how do we prepare for her dark magic."

"With more dark magic," Regina countered, a glint in her eye. When Emma frowned, Regina continued. "Me. I'm more powerful than my mother although she's always been loathe to admit it. She's no match for me, unless she has the element of surprise."

"Which she might," Emma pointed out.

"True," Regina nodded. "But I'm not worried. A mother fighting to get back to her son will do just about anything to win."

"I wonder how he is," Emma said, looking away from the brunette and into the fire.

"Henry will be fine," Regina assured. "Despite everything, I do trust Snow and Charming not to harm him. He is their grandson after all."

"I was their daughter," Emma said, bitterly. The firelight made her eyes look like they were burning with rage.

"You're the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?" Hook said, reminding the two women he was still in the room. They turned to look at him and Emma nodded slowly.

"Yes, why?"

"No reason," Hook said, his mind racing as he tried to remember everything Cora had told him about life before the Dark Curse. He hadn't spent much time in the Enchanted Forest before he became trapped. Neverland had always been his preferred mooring ground.

Emma's brown furrowed slightly before she turned back to Regina. The brunette was watching her, confused emotions on her face. Green eyes met brown and both women stared at each other.

"I'm going to bed," Regina said after a moment, jumping to her feet and heading towards the bedroom.

"Erm," Emma said, looking between the couch where she had slept last night and the room Regina was about to disappear into. "Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"You can cuddle up on here with me if you like," Hook grinned, patting the cushions with the curve of his gleaming hook.

Emma's eyes narrowed at the pirate before she got to her feet and walked over to the brunette who was frozen in the doorway.

"Please don't leave me out here with a one handed pirate," Emma implored.

Regina hesitated before nodding. "Ok," she said. "You can come in here but if you snore, Miss Swan, I reserve the right to kick you out immediately."

"I don't snore, I promise," Emma said quickly.

Hook scowled as he watched the two women disappear into the bedroom.

"Well, I've always enjoyed the chase," he mused as he rolled onto his back and pulled a blanket over him.

"Do you want to use the bathroom first?" Emma asked, standing awkwardly inside the bedroom as Regina moved towards the closet.

"Thanks," the brunette said as she gathered her silk pyjamas and headed to wash up.

Emma looked around the room until her gaze fell on the bed. The narrow bed. It was the smallest double bed she had ever seen in her life. Just as she was wondering how the two of them were going to share the intimate space for an entire night, Regina slipped back into the room.

"All yours," she said, as she moved past Emma towards the bed.

The blonde gulped as she watched the silk slide and shimmer over tanned skin before turning and bolting from the room. Leaning heavily against the bathroom door, Emma squeezed her eyes tight and forced herself to focus. Giving herself a little shake, she reached for her toothbrush. She could not, would not, have those thoughts about Regina. Anyway, it wasn't like she had been with a woman since Lily. She was straight. As was Regina. The other mother to her son. Emma brushed her teeth harder, willing the image of the brunette's toned legs out of her mind.

"How did you conjure us toothbrushes?" Emma asked as she returned to the bedroom and closed the door against the leering pirate.

"Intense concentration," Regina said absently, not looking up from the book she was reading by candlelight.

"Well thanks," Emma said. "I hate not brushing my teeth."

"Dental care is definitely one of the perks of the new world, I'll admit," Regina replied.

Emma moved towards the empty side of the bed before pausing. She didn't have any pyjamas. Regina seemed focused on her book so the blonde took a deep breath and unbuttoned her jeans. She pushed the tight material down her legs and tugged them off, along with her socks. As she was folding them up, she didn't notice two brown eyes raking over her pantie-clad ass. Just when the blonde turned back to the bed, Regina snapped her attention back to her book. Emma tossed her leather jacket on top of her jeans and pulled back the covers.

"Sorry," Emma blurted out as her foot connected with warm flesh.

"Your toes are freezing," Regina grumbled, shuffling a little further away from the blonde.

"I know," Emma nodded. "I guess your magic couldn't stretch to central heating?"

"I'm sorry if this cottage isn't up to your standards, Miss Swan," Regina said, turning onto her side, her back to the blonde.

"No, no, not at all. I'm sorry Regina," Emma said, rolling onto her side too but finding herself faced with a mass of brown hair. "It's great really. It's perfect."

Regina sighed, placed a bookmark in between two pages and dropped the tome onto the bedside table before blowing out the candle which had been giving the room light. After a moment, she rolled back to face the blonde. Her breath hitched when she found herself inches from Emma's face, shining pale through the darkened room. The younger woman pulled back, realising she was already on Regina's side of the bed.

"Sorry," Emma said with a small smile. "I'm not used to sharing a bed with anyone."

"Me neither," Regina whispered, her breath tickling the blonde's face. "Let's just try to stick to our sides ok?"

"Sure," Emma nodded. There was a pause, both women wondering what to say next.

"Goodnight-,"

"I'm sorry-,"

Two awkward laughs echoed around the room.

"You go first," Regina said.

Emma nodded. "I'm sorry about Daniel," she began. "I'm sorry for what my mother did to you and what your mother did to him. I can't imagine how it feels to lose someone you love."

"You lost Henry's father," Regina pointed out.

"I didn't love Neal," Emma whispered into the gloom. "Neal was just a guy I was dating. He betrayed me. I though we were in love, I thought I loved him. But I didn't, not really."

"Then I'm sorry," Regina's soft voice said.

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry you've never experienced love. True love. It's the most wonderful thing in the world. It creates happiness."

Emma listened as the woman she had fought with for so long opened up to her, was honest with her, exposed herself. She wondered briefly what would have happened if she had know the truth from the day she met Regina.

"There's still time," Emma husked into the dark.

"Yes," Regina whispered. "Yes there is."

"Goodnight Regina."

"Goodnight Emma."

Hours later, Emma woke. Frowning, she looked towards the window and saw it was still night time. She wondered what had disturbed her. Suddenly, something warm shifted behind her and a snuffling noise sounded just behind her ear. There was a weight draped over her waist.

Emma smiled to herself as she closed her eyes once more, the feel of Regina Mills cuddled up behind her making her heart beat just a little faster. As sleep washed over her once more, Emma faintly registered the hand flat against her abdomen pull slightly, subconsciously tugging her frame tighter against the brunette's as she slept.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I love the idea of SwanQueen spooning! I mean, who doesn't right?

* * *

Regina stirred as she slowly woke up. Opening her eyes, she frowned as she realised her face was buried in straw. Very soft straw. That smelled fruity. Her breath hitched. Emma.

Regina froze as she registered her body's current position. Her hand was resting against warm, soft, toned skin. Emma's stomach. Her breasts were pressed close against a muscled back. Emma's back. Her left leg was wedged between two more slender legs. Emma's legs. A warm, damp heat radiated against her upper thigh. Emma's heat.

Lying stock still, Regina tried to gauge whether Emma was awake yet. The blonde's breathing seemed deep and rhythmic. Regina let out a sigh of relief.

Very slowly, Regina lifted her hand away from Emma's stomach and pulled her arm back from around the narrow waist. Emma didn't stir. Wriggling slowly backwards, Regina moved her face away from the mass of blonde locks covering Emma's pillow. Tentatively, she began to slide her leg free. Emma snuffled in her sleep, her left knee bending slightly. Regina stopped her movement, waiting for the smooth skin to stop sliding delectably against her own. When Emma settled once more, Regina continued to inch her thigh out from between the blonde's.

Finally, she managed it. Rolling away and back to her own side of the bed, Regina tried to still her racing heart. After a few moments, she got up and headed to the bathroom.

Emma cracked an eye open and watched Regina leave. Smiling, she pulled the blankets further around her, replacing the loss of Regina's warmth with the less satisfying fabric. She had never been more glad of her bizarre ability to feign sleep so well.

* * *

"How much further?" Emma grumbled, trudging along behind Regina through a forest of dead trees.

"Not far," the brunette tossed over her shoulder without looking back. "We've almost reached the mountain ridge and then it's all downhill."

Emma sighed and ducked her head down, focusing on the uneven forest floor below. She had learnt her lesson earlier and the cut on her knee reminded her every step of what happened if she didn't concentrate on where she was putting her feet. Regina had offered to heal the wound but Emma refused, still distrustful of magic.

"Need a pick-me-up, love?" Hook asked, sidling up beside Emma as she scrambled over a fallen tree.

She looked scathingly at the proffered hip flask. "No thanks," she replied before turning and continuing the walk.

Hook sighed exasperatedly. He never usually had this much trouble wooing women. Perhaps it was something to do with her being from another realm, he mused as he swigged some rum before pulling himself over the tree.

"Hook."

The man turned around at the hushed whisper.

"Cora?" he asked, eyebrows raised as he saw the woman standing in the centre of the path, hands clasped and looking calmly at him. He glanced quickly at the two women but both were walking stoically ahead. "What are you doing here?"

"I came for an update," she said simply. "I looked for you at the beanstalk last night but it seems you've surpassed even my expectations."

Hook nodded before stepping off the path and gesturing for Cora to follow him deeper into the woods where they would be out of sight of the women should they turn around.

"Regina allowed me to accompany them back to a cottage she's magicked into existence last night," Hook explained.

"A cottage?" Cora frowned. "Where?"

"I don't know," Hook admitted. "She transported us with magic. I didn't recognised the area. The trees were all dead though, like they are here, and there was a blackened scorch mark on a big rock."

"And now?" Cora asked, moving on from the description of a place she didn't recognise.

"Lake Nostos," Hook admitted. He knew the Queen would be aware of the lake's magical properties and there was no point lying about it.

"They found a bean?" Cora asked.

Hook nodded. "Emma has it."

"Then there's no time to waste," Cora said, turning back to the path and following her daughter.

"What are you doing?" Hook asked, hurrying to catch up.

"I need to get to the lake before Regina," Cora explained. "Can you stall them for me?"

"Why?" Hook asked.

"Because I need to be the one going through that portal, not Regina. I need to go to this other land, find her son and bring him back here. If she goes through, I'll lose her all over again."

A cold hook caught Cora's arm. The Queen gasped and turned.

"Unhand me at once!" she snarled.

"On one condition," the pirate menaced. "Let me come through with you."

"Why?" Cora asked, confused.

"Rumplestiltskin is in their land," he said through gritted teeth. "I've been searching for him for two hundred years. It's time I avenged Milah's death."

Cora regarded the man before her. "Fine," she answered after a moment. "Hurry on ahead and persuade those two to stop for lunch. I can't transport myself by magic on this mountain but if I can overtake them I can set up an ambush at the lake."

Hook nodded once and set off at a brisk pace. He didn't care what Cora had to do, he didn't care who he had to work with, as long as he got to whichever land the cowardly Rumplestiltskin was hiding in.

* * *

"Where's Hook?" Emma asked, glancing over her shoulder as she reached the brow of the hill.

Regina paused on the other side of the hill. "Is he not following us?" she asked.

Emma shook her head.

"He's probably fallen down drunk somewhere," Regina sighed as she sat on a rock.

"Do we have to wait for him?" Emma asked as she walked to sit beside the brunette. "He's creepy."

Regina laughed. "We do if you want some lunch," she reminded her. "Creepy as he is, he did at least offer to carry the sandwiches I made."

"I would have done that," Emma grumbled just as her stomach did the same thing. "I hope he hurries up."

Regina laughed again. "I'm sure he's not far behind. He's probably just drowning his sorrows."

"What sorrows?" Emma asked.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Do you not see the way he looks at you?" Regina asked. "I've never seen a more lovestruck pirate in my life."

"Oh please," Emma scoffed. "I would hardly describe his leering as lovestruck."

"You're right," Regina conceded. "It's too lecherous. He looks at you like you're a piece of meat," she spat.

Emma raised her eyebrow at the tone but decided to say nothing. Or almost nothing.

"So, did you sleep well last night?" the blonde asked. She had been itching to tease the brunette about the position they had both awoken in that morning.

Regina turned away before answering, looking down the path in a desperate attempt to prevent Emma from seeing the blush now colouring her cheeks. "Yes."

"And I didn't snore?" Emma asked, knowing the answer.

"No."

"And I didn't steal all the blankets? I'm kinda known for doing that."

"No, I was warm enough."

"True, snuggling is always cosy."

Regina's head whipped around to stare wide eyed at the blonde. "Snuggling?" she asked.

Emma nodded, grinning widely as she watched Regina's cheeks darken further.

"I don't snuggle," Regina defended. "I'm the Evil Queen."

"Firstly, I thought you hated that name," Emma began. "And secondly, what else would you call wrapping your arm around me and burying your face in my hair?"

Regina spluttered for a moment. Emma grinned wider. She was enjoying the older woman's discomfort immensely.

"It-, I was-, we … we were asleep," Regina said at last.

Emma raised an eyebrow and looked appraisingly at Regina. "Are you sure that's all it was?" she asked.

Regina opened and closed her mouth several times. Emma bit the inside of her cheek, trying to stop herself corpsing but it was no good. After a few seconds of Regina's goldfish impression, Emma let out a roar of laughter, throwing her head back and chuckling deeply. Regina glowered at the blonde, her heart still racing.

"I'm kidding, Regina," Emma said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "You were asleep. You can't control it if you get cold and your body sought out the closest heat source. I know you didn't mean to do it. It's not like you're gay or anything."

"Of course I'm not," Regina spat, standing up from the rock and moving back up the path to look for the hairy pirate.

Emma watched her go, still laughing.

"Where have you been?" Regina barked moments later as Hook rounded the corner.

"Personal business," he shrugged as he reached her. "Did you ladies miss me?" he asked, winking at Emma.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "We're hungry," she explained. "And you have the sandwiches."

Hook looked slightly disappointed but took the knapsack from his shoulder and passed it to the blonde. Emma opened it immediately and handed out the food before greedily tucking into her own.

Regina tutted. "No manners," she muttered as she unwrapped her food and took a small bite.

"It's a compliment," Emma said through a mouthful of bread and meat. "Your cooking is just that good. How early did you wake to stew an entire lamb leg?" she asked.

"Well judging from our previous conversation, I'd say you know exactly what time I got up," Regina quipped.

Emma grinned and nodded. Hook looked confusedly between the two women but got distracted as he noticed a flurry of movement behind them. Realising it was Cora sneaking through the dense forest to get ahead of the little group, Hook hurriedly engaged the women in conversation so they wouldn't hear the Queen's footsteps or turn around and see her.

"So in this new world, there isn't any magic?" Hook asked.

"There wasn't," Regina said, "but when the curse broke, Rumplestiltskin managed to bring some over. It's different there and I didn't have a chance to fully understand it before someone," she looked sideways at Emma, "tripped and fell into a portal."

"Hey, I didn't ask you to follow me," Emma defended.

"And what would I have said to Henry if I had let you go to the Enchanted Forest alone?" Regina countered.

"That you finally succeeded in running me out of town?" Emma suggested.

"I never wanted you to fall into an abyss," Regina huffed.

"You poisoned an apple turnover to put me in a sleep that would last a hundred years," Emma pointed out.

"But you didn't eat it," Regina said.

"No, Henry did," Emma shot back.

Regina narrowed her eyes, the memory of her son lying on the hospital bed flashing into her mind. She placed her sandwich back in its wrapper and stood up, walking a little way back up the path and into the forest.

Hook watched her go, confused. At least the argument had distracted them from Cora's movements. He knew by now she must have reached the path further down.

"What was that about?" he nosed, turning to Emma.

"Shut up, Hook," Emma spat as she shoved the last of her sandwich into her mouth and stood to follow Regina.

"Women," Hook muttered as he sat on the rock and took another swig of rum.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Emma said as she settled herself beside Regina once more. The two of them sat on the flat rock, looking straight ahead. "I know you didn't mean to hurt Henry."

Regina wiped her eyes and took a deep breath before turning to look at Emma. "I never wanted anything to happen to Henry," she said. "I was just scared. Scared of the curse breaking. Scared of losing Henry to you. Scared that the perfect world I'd created was about to come crashing down."

"You're never going to lose Henry to me," Emma assured the older woman, placing a hand on Regina's leather clad knee. "He has two mothers. He loves us both. Kids can do that, you know."

Regina smiled weakly. "I know," she nodded. "I just never got the chance to explain to him why I did everything before …" She trailed off.

"Before I tripped and pulled us into a portal," Emma finished for her. "I'm sorry for that too. I never meant for you to follow me."

"You saved me," Regina shrugged. "You knocked me out of the way of that wraith. I figured I owed you."

"And look how well that worked out," Emma laughed, gesturing to the forest surrounding them.

"Well, you're the Saviour, not me," Regina pointed out.

"I'm no Saviour," Emma remarked.

"Are you sure about that?" Regina asked. "You fought a dragon. You broke the curse. You saved our son. You got the magic bean from a giant that will take us home."

Emma nodded slowly. "I was lucky," she shrugged.

"Or maybe you're not giving yourself enough credit," the brunette said, nudging Emma's shoulder. "You defeated me after all."

"I didn't defeat you," Emma said. "You didn't need to be defeated. You needed to be loved."

"Maybe that will happen one day too," Regina mused, turning away from the blonde and looking into the dark forest.

"It already has," Emma murmured. When Regina whipped her head back around, her eyes wide, Emma elaborated. "Henry."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the slight delay. I was sick but now let's get on with some magical fighting shall we? This chapter describes deaths but I don't think it's too graphic so I'm leaving the rating where it is.

* * *

"Erm, where's the lake?" Emma asked, looking over the dusty, dry ground from the edge of the forest.

""What do you mean?" Regina asked as she walked up behind Emma. "It's right … Oh shit."

"Great," Emma sighed. "I'm guessing your Dark Curse destroys even magical lakes."

Regina didn't answer, instead staring out over the desolate basin, not a drop of water to be seen. There was no hope. They were never going to get back to Henry. They were never going to return home.

The brunette walked forward, towards the faint line in the earth which marked where the lake had once lapped at the shore. Crouching down, she ran her fingers over the soil. There were still traces of powerful magic, she could feel it dancing against her skin. But she knew it was no good without liquid. Reaching to her water bottle, Regina poured a few drops onto the dust. The ground shimmered and darkened for a moment before the water was absorbed. Nothing. The magic must have been within the water of the lake, not the soil itself.

Emma walked up behind Regina and watched as the older woman moved her hand slowly over the dry ground.

"Well?" Emma asked tentatively.

"There's magic in the soil but no water," Regina replied. "We need the water to revive the bean."

"So we're screwed?" Emma asked, laying her leather jacket on the ground and sitting beside Regina.

The brunette didn't answer, instead sitting next to Emma and joining the blonde in staring out over the dry lake. Neither needed confirmation that their plan had failed. Emma watched as Hook walked around the lake, scuffing up dust and bending down occasionally to pick things up from the lake's floor. She hoped he kept walking and never came back.

"Hello Regina."

Both women whipped their heads around at the voice.

"Mother?" Regina asked, scrambling to her feet and standing tall. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure you didn't do anything stupid. Although it seems your Dark Curse saved me the trouble. Tell me, how did you plan on leaving here without me knowing?"

"I have to leave, Mother," Regina implored. "My son, our son," she added, glancing at Emma who was also now standing, "needs us. I have to get back to him."

"Nonsense dear," Cora laughed. "I'll bring him here, that way we can all be a family. Together."

"You want to go to Storybrooke?" Regina asked, wide eyed.

"I want my family," Cora said simply.

"And what would you know about family?" Regina spat. "You hated Father. You treated me with distain my entire childhood. You crushed the heart of my true love right in front of my eyes and forced me to marry a man three times my age. You don't know what the word family means. I need to get back to the people that do."

"People?" Cora questioned.

"Person," Regina corrected, her cheeks slightly flushed. "My son. Whatever, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that I do not want to be playing happy families in the Enchanted Forest with you. Emma and I are going back home and there's nothing you can do to stop us."

"I wouldn't count on that love," came a deep voice from behind them.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, turning to Hook who had sidled up behind the two women. He was grinning widely.

"I mean that you're not going anywhere. Cora and I are."

"You … you're working together?" Regina asked, her eyes widening further.

"I work for me," Hook corrected, walking to stand beside Cora. "I ally myself with anyone who can help me. And right now, Cora is the one who can get me to Rumplestiltskin."

"Hate to break it to you Hook but none of us are going anywhere," Emma said, gesturing to the lake.

"Oh I wouldn't say that," Hook grinned as he reached behind his back and held out a snail shell.

"You're going to ride to Storybrooke on a snail?" Emma scoffed.

"The water within it," he explained, before he handed it to Cora.

"You found water?" Regina breathed, her eyes on the shell now resting in her mother's hands.

"I'm a pirate love," Hook leered. "I can always find water."

"Give it to me," Regina demanded, holding out her hand.

Hook and Cora both laughed. Regina glowered and slowly lowered her outstretched hand.

"You can't do anything without the bean," Emma pointed out, her hand moving to the pouch tied to her belt where the shrivelled seed was kept.

"True," Cora said, nodding slowly, a glint in her eye.

In an instant, Emma felt herself pushed aside. Regina flung herself in front of the blonde, a wall of fire radiating outwards to deflect her mother's magic. Emma watched, wide eyed, from the ground as the two brunettes sent spell after spell at each other, the deflections dancing away in different directions.

"Give me the bean now," hissed a low voice in Emma's ear. The cold blade of the pirate's sword pressed hard against her windpipe as Hook crouched over the blonde's back.

Emma gasped and brought her hands up to clutch at the sword, trying desperately to pull it from her neck. Hook laughed at her struggle and pressed harder.

"Give me the bean and you live," he stated, twisting the sword so the sharpened blade dug further into Emma's flesh.

Regina spun around as she heard Emma cry out. Eyes widened as she took in the scene before her. Emma was sprawled on the ground, the pirate kneeling over her with his sword to her throat. Spinning back around in time to deflect yet another spell from her own mother, Regina concentrated hard, willing what she was imagining into existence.

Something hard pressed against Emma's hip. Slipping her hand down, her fingers touched cool metal. The hilt of a sword. Grasping it firmly, Emma pulled the weapon free and flipped over, throwing Hook from her back. The man rolled away, down the slope of the dry lake bed and Emma sprang to her feet, chasing after him.

Hook recovered himself and stood too, smiling widely as he saw Emma standing before him, her sword raised.

"Do you know how to use that love?" he asked.

"I'll figure it out," Emma shrugged, stepping closer to the pirate as she did so.

The clashing of metal against metal reached Regina's ears and she breathed a sigh of relief, just as she ducked to avoid an immobilising spell her mother hurled at her. Casting a shield once more, Regina flexed her fingers, feeling the magic build there as she watched her mother appraise the situation. The two women were evenly matched. This duel would go on for hours without some sort of game changer.

The fireballs flew from her hand as her mother twisted on the spot, surrounding herself in a deflecting curse until Regina dropped her arms, panting heavily. Cora grinned and raised her own arm, ready for the counter attack.

Hook stepped neatly out the way as Emma lunged at him, turning on the spot and blocking her next strike. Their blades danced through the air, each of them unable to outwit the other. The pirate had to admit though, the blonde was putting up a good fight. Just as he thought that, Emma moved towards him once more and Hook seized his chance. Dodging the blade and gripping her shoulders, he threw the blonde to the ground, the sword flying from her grip. Emma scrambled desperately towards the weapon but Hook grasped her foot, pulling her backwards. The blonde kicked out, connecting with his knee and making the man yelp in pain. As she felt her fingers close around the hilt of the sword, Emma rolled over, ready to fight again.

She gasped as she looked up into the dark eyes above her. Hook easily blocked her swing and curled his hook around her sword, sliding it down the blade as he knelt over her. Her heart was racing as he leaned further down, his hot breath puffing over her face.

"Normally, I prefer to do more enjoyable activities with a woman on her back," Hook leered.

"Me too," Emma gasped, her hands shaking in the effort to hold her sword.

Hook frowned. "You lie with women?" he asked, momentarily distracted.

Emma grinned at him. "Yes, so you can stop trying to woo me and get on with trying to kill me."

The pirate's eyes darkened further. "As you wish," he said, his hook sliding a few inches further down Emma's sword.

Regina spun around, avoiding her mother's latest fireball by a millimetre. As she did so, she spotted Emma and Hook. The blonde was lying on her back, the man poised over her.

"No," she gasped.

Ignoring her mother, who was regrouping her powers again, Regina focused on Hook. Raising her hand, she narrowed her eyes and aimed.

Hook screamed as fire engulfed him and blasted him away from Emma. The blonde scrambled up, wide eyed as she watched the flames grow into an inferno as the pirate rolled around on the lake floor. Without looking back, Emma turned to run towards Regina who was now dodging a myriad of fireballs from Cora's hands.

"Emma, stay away!" Regina cried as she saw a flurry of blonde hair charge past her towards her mother.

Emma ignored her. She continued running, straight towards Cora, her sword raised.

The older woman quirked an eyebrow at her new attacker and watched with a sneer on her face as Emma drew closer. Just as the blonde drew her sword back, ready to strike, Cora redirected her fireballs straight towards Emma. The blonde threw herself to the floor, the heat from the magical balls scorching her back.

"NO!" Regina cried, magic coursing through every fibre of her being as fire exploded from her fingertips.

Cora was thrown backwards, her arms flailing wildly as her body rose fifty feet into the air before falling back to earth where it lay, lifeless and broken.

Regina ran towards Emma, crouching down beside her and rolling the blonde onto her back.

"Emma! Are you ok?" she asked desperately as she looked into the ashen, bloodied face below her.

"Yeah," she gritted out, "I think so, thanks."

Regina reached out to pull Emma into a sitting position. She then moved the palm of her hand over the cuts and abrasions on Emma's face, healing them with magic.

Emma visibly relaxed, the tension easing. "Thanks."

Regina nodded before looking up from the blonde and towards her mother's body. Emma followed her gaze.

"Is she-,"

"I think so," Regina whispered, rising to her feet and moving towards Cora.

She looked smaller in death. Less threatening. Less powerful. Her hair was tangled and unruly. A small trickle of blood dribbled from her open mouth. Her eyes were glassy, staring unseeingly into the sky.

"I'm sorry mother," Regina whispered, dropping to her knees beside the corpse. "I'm so sorry."

Regina felt a hand on her shoulder and raised her tear-streaked face to Emma's. The blonde squeezed her shoulder reassuringly before stepping away and walking towards Hook's burnt body. Regina sat on the dry earth, her body shaking as she allowed her emotions to overtake her. Years of emotional abuse at the hands of this woman and yet Regina was still distraught at her death. She had never wanted her mother dead, not really. She had just wanted Cora to allow her and Emma to get back to Henry. Her mother had never understood family. She had never understood how deeply Regina loved. How she would do anything for the people she loved.

Emma returned a few minutes later.

"He's dead," she informed.

Regina nodded. She had known no mortal would be able to survive her fireball.

"Are you ok?" she asked Emma.

"Yeah," the blonde nodded. "You did what you had to do."

"I didn't want her dead, either of them," Regina added.

"I know," Emma nodded. "You did this for Henry."

"And you," Regina added. "I killed Hook so he didn't kill you. I killed Cora so she didn't kill you." Emma waited for Regina to continue. "You're Henry's mother too. He needs us both."

"Then let's get back to him," Emma said with a smile, squeezing Regina's hand.

"The snail shell," Regina remembered, turning to Cora's body and searching her pocket. Locating it at last, she peered inside. "Damn it," she sighed. "The water's spilled out."

"Then we'd better find another snail," Emma said, getting to her feet and holding out a hand to pull Regina up too.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Just a quick note. I know it seems like this story is finishing rather quickly and I allowed Emma and Regina to overcome the Hook and Cora obstacles easily but this was actually a prompt for a one chapter fic. I want this longer version to wrap up so I can get onto my new project which is writing Missed SwanQueen Moments Part 2! Check out Part 1 if you haven't already - basically lots of smutty inserts for Season 1.

* * *

Emma walked slowly, keeping her eyes glued to the lake floor. Anything that might have the remnants of water inside it was their ticket home. More snail shells, an old knight's helmet, a rock pool. Anything. The blonde glanced to the other side of the lake and watched for a moment as she saw Regina bend down to pick something up. After a few seconds, the brunette appeared to toss it away in frustration and continue walking.

Emma sighed and resumed her own search. They were so close. So close to getting back to Henry. So close to getting back home. The past few days had been torture. Not being able to see Henry, talk to him, laugh with him, spend time playing games with him. Emma hadn't realised what a big part of her life her son had become until suddenly he wasn't in it. She couldn't wait to wrap her arms around him again, to tell him she loved him. She never wanted to be apart from him again.

And her parents. She supposed they needed to talk. She had barely had time to get her head around the fact that her parents were Prince Charming and Snow White, that they were alive, that she had found them, before she and Regina had tumbled into the Enchanted Forest. She didn't even know how she felt about it, about them. How was she meant to feel? All her life she had believed her parents had abandoned her on the side of a highway. Unwanted. Was what Snow and Charming had done any different? OK so they believed she would find them again one day. But they still abandoned her. They still put her in the wardrobe and sent her to a different land. As a baby. Was she supposed to forgive them for the horrible childhood she had endured? And how was she supposed to act around them, Mary Margaret in particular? They had lived together as friends for months now. Was Snow going to become all motherly? Was Emma meant to act like her daughter? They were the same age for goodness sake.

And Regina. Henry had been right all along. She was the Evil Queen. She had murdered thousands of innocent villagers. She had tried to kill Emma's parents. She had tried to kill Emma. But she had a reason. True, her reaction to Snow's betrayal and Daniel's death was a little over the top. What was it Regina had said that day during Mary Margaret's interrogation? Emma frowned as the words floated back to her. _She is a woman who has had her heart broken. And that, that can make you do unspeakable things_. Regina regretted her actions, for that Emma was sure. She had never intended to become the monster depicted in Henry's storybook. She was a woman who had been hurt. She felt deeply. She felt powerfully, strongly. Magic had merely allowed that sorrow and pain to manifest itself into something dark. Regina wasn't dark. Her magic was.

"Emma!"

The shout pulled the blonde from her thoughts and she looked up from her search of the ground to see Regina gesturing her over. Jogging towards the former Queen, Emma grinned widely as she saw another snail shell in the brunette's outstretched hand.

"You found water?" Emma called out as she approached.

"Yes, that one handed pirate was good for something at least," Regina nodded. "Do you have the bean?"

Emma unfastened the leather pouch and passed it to the brunette as she reached her.

"We're really going to go home?" Emma questioned, looking with trepidation at the minute amount of water shimmering inside the shell.

"One drop is all we need," Regina assured as she tipped the shrivelled bean from the pouch into her hand.

Both women stared at the two objects for a moment.

"Ready?" Emma asked, holding out her hand to take Regina's.

"Can you give me a minute?" the brunette asked as she glanced over her shoulder towards her mother's lifeless body.

Emma nodded her understanding and stepped a little further away as Regina placed the bean and the shell carefully on a small rock nearby.

Regina turned around and looked over the dry ground to the bundle of dark robes she knew to be her mother. The older Mills had taken so many lives it was unsurprising she met her demise in the way she had. But at her daughter's hand? Regina had never meant to kill her mother. She had never wanted her dead. Despite years of neglect and abuse, Regina loved her mother. She couldn't help it. She loved deeply and she loved fiercely. Daniel had felt that love. So had Henry.

Except with Henry, that love had become warped by fear, jealousy and paranoia. How was she ever going to win her son back after what she had put him through. Did she even deserve to get him back?

"I didn't mean to hurt him," Regina whispered.

"Who?" Emma asked. She hadn't meant to listen in but the stillness of the dry lake basin made it impossible not to.

"Henry," Regina said, turning to look at the blonde standing a few feet away.

"I know you didn't," Emma assured.

"But I did,' Regina sniffed, willing the tears not to fall. "I drove him away as soon as I refused to indulge in his fairytale fantasy life."

"It wasn't a fantasy," Emma pointed out.

"I know," Regina nodded. "And I couldn't risk him discovering that. I never wanted him to know all the terrible things I'd done. I love my life in Storybrooke for two reasons: Henry and the fact that people don't know what I've done. I blackened my soul, my heart, the moment I swore revenge on Snow White. I did it for Daniel and all I accomplished was to wreck multiple lives. Daniel is still dead. I'm still heart broken. And now my son hates me."

"I told you," Emma said, stepping forward and taking both of Regina's hands in her own. "Henry doesn't hate you. He's hurt and confused but he doesn't hate you."

"He'll never love me," Regina said. "Not the way he loves you."

Emma looked into tear filled brown eyes and her heart broke a little at the pain she saw there. "He does love you. He loves us both. Equally. You're his mother. You raised him, Regina. You took care of him when I couldn't and I will always be grateful to you for doing that. You were the mother he deserved whilst I was rotting in a cell. I'm happy he found you. I'm happy you found each other."

"Really?" Regina asked, eyebrow raised.

"I know our relationship has been difficult," Emma shrugged. "but all I wanted was for Henry to find someone who loves him. And you do Regina, so much."

"How do I get him back?" she asked, her voice shaky.

"We'll do it together," Emma assured. "But first, let's return to our world. What do you say?"

Regina nodded and gave a watery smile. Without thinking, Emma raised her hand and wiped an escaped tear from Regina's cheek. The brunette froze at the touch and Emma's own eyes widened slightly as if surprised by her own move.

Clearing her throat, Emma stepped backwards and reached to pick up the shell and bean.

"Ready?" she asked.

Regina nodded.

"Wait, how do I do this?" she asked, looking up from the two tiny objects in her hand and realising she didn't know the first thing about opening a portal.

Regina laughed and took the shell from Emma's fingers. "We have to think really hard about where we want to go back to when we do this, OK? Our thoughts will guide the portal." Emma nodded her understanding.

Placing it on the dusty ground, Regina reached up to take the bean from Emma too. Slowly, she tucked the bean into the shell and stepped back quickly. Both women watched as the bean slid out of sight. There was a moment of silence before the shell pulsed purple light.

"It worked," Regina breathed, reaching out to grasp Emma's hand as the shell glowed brighter and began to spin. A dark purple hole opened up, widening by the second as the magic swirled through the air.

Glancing once more at Emma, Regina smiled encouragingly and the two women jumped forwards into the abyss. Henry's face was all each thought of as the purple light engulfed them.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I was going to make this the final chapter but it's become the penultimate instead. Tomorrow the rating will probably go up to M - fair warning. But the story can effectively be considered finished if that's not your thing.

P.S. I'll be starting to publish Missed SwanQueen Moments S2 later this week. Follow me for email alerts!

* * *

Purple surrounded them as they spun through the air. Slowly, a pinprick of white light appeared, growing larger and larger until the two women were suddenly flying through the air and colliding heavily with damp earth.

Emma groaned at the abrupt landing and pushed herself off Regina, not wanting to squash the other woman on top of whom she had fallen. Looking around, she saw the well August had taken her to on their strange date, light wisps of purple smoke trailed upwards from the sky. It must have been where the two women had come through. They were back.

"Mom! Mom!"

"Henry!" she gasped as she felt a person slam into her and she fell backwards again. Wrapping her arms around her son, she buried her face in his neck. As they embraced, Emma felt another set of arms enveloping the two.

"Mom," Henry grinned widely, bringing Regina further into their group hug. "Are you guys ok?" he asked as he pulled back, looking the two women up and down.

"We're fine, kid," Emma assured, pushing his floppy brown hair out of his face and smiling down at him. "We're glad to be back though."

"I was so worried!" Henry said, tears forming in his eyes as the relief washed over him.

"We were worried about you too Henry," Regina assured. "We've spent the last few days trying desperately to get back to you."

Henry threw his arms around his brunette mother and Emma watched on fondly. Whatever had passed between the pair, she knew their relationship was salvageable.

"Emma?" came a timid voice from behind her.

Emma turned to see Snow and Charming standing a few feet away. Her parents. Without saying anything, Emma walked towards them and fell into their embrace. Snow and Charming held her tight, determined never to let themselves get separated from their daughter again.

"I'm so sorry!" Snow whispered. "I should have followed you."

Emma shook her head. "It's ok," she assured. "I was fine with Regina. She was amazing actually. She's the whole reason we survived. I know you guys have history but I owe her my life."

"What's it like over there?" Charming asked, changing the subject.

"Can I tell you about it later? Right now I just want to take a long hot shower and make sure Henry is ok."

"Of course," Snow assured.

Emma nodded and turned back towards her son who was still hugging Regina.

"Guys," she said gently, not wanting to interrupt the moment. Regina looked up and smiled thankfully at Emma. "You wanna head home for a bit and then go for dinner at Granny's?"

Regina nodded and released Henry. The boy kept one arm looped around Regina waist as he frowned between the two women.

"What's wrong Henry?" Regina asked, concerned at the look on her son's face.

"Where is home?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Emma said.

"Well I've been living with Grandma and Grandpa since you guys disappeared and that's been great. Well, apart from the fact that you two were missing. But what do I do now? I want to live with both of you but that can't happen, can it?"

Emma and Regina looked at each other over their son's head. Regina gave a slight nod and Emma crouched down so she was face to face with Henry.

"Kid, this is all new and complicated so it's going to take some time to figure out. How about you go back to your old room with Regina for now and I'll go back to the loft. Once your mum and I are all cleaned up again, we can meet for dinner and talk about the arrangements for the future. Is that ok?" Emma asked, looking earnestly into her son's face

Henry nodded slowly. Then he reached for Regina's hand with his right and Emma's with his left. The two women smiled at him and the little family began to walk hand in hand back through the forest towards the town, Snow and Charming trailing behind them.

* * *

"You really climbed a beanstalk?" Henry asked incredulously, stuffing a few more French fries into his mouth.

"Yep," Emma nodded proudly.

"And you defeated a giant?" Henry questioned.

"Indeed I did," Emma grinned.

"You're like the next Jack," Henry laughed.

"I pretty much am," Emma agreed. "Hey, did you know Jack was a girl?" Emma asked her son.

"Of course," Henry nodded. "Didn't you?"

"I guess I never read that version," she shrugged.

"See that is the problem with this world. So many factual inaccuracies in fairytales," Regina said as she sipped her wine.

Emma turned to look at her. "Factual inaccuracies in stories most people don't believe are true?"

"But they are," Regina pointed out. "Another problem."

"Touche," Emma conceded.

"So," Henry said through the last mouthful of his burger. Regina cleared her throat pointedly and the boy swallowed obediently before continuing. "Can we talk about where I'm going to live now?" he asked.

Emma decided that was the moment to take a bite of her own burger, therefore diverting the topic to Regina. The brunette scowled at the obvious move but put down her fork beside her half finished lasagne and turned to face her son.

"Henry, all Emma and I want is for you to be happy. We will work out whatever we need to for that to happen."

Henry nodded. "I want to live with both of you."

"Ok," Regina smiled. "We can split up the week if you want. Three days at one house and four at the other?"

Henry shook his head. "I don't want to keep moving around. I want a proper home rather than shuttling back and forward. I want us to be a family."

"I don't think that's going to be possible," Regina said. "Your mum and I live in two different houses. If you want to live with both of us, some moving is inevitable."

"It doesn't have to be," Henry declared.

"What do you mean, kid?" Emma asked, who had finally finished her burger and couldn't avoid joining in any longer.

"We could all live at Mum's house," he stated, as if it was the most normal solution in the world.

"You mean, at our house? Mifflin Street?" Regina frowned.

"Yes," Henry nodded. "We have more than enough room and then we'd all be under one roof. I want us to be together, as a normal family."

Regina looked across the table at a slightly awestruck Emma. She raised her eyebrow questioningly before turning back to their son.

"Henry, this is something Emma and I are going to have to discuss and think about. It's a big thing you're asking and we will have to take our time deciding, ok? There is nothing normal about our situation and there's a lot of history between all of us."

Henry nodded his understanding. "Can I have another coco?" he asked, knowing there was nothing more to discuss at that moment.

"Of course," Regina smiled and Henry stood to walk over to Ruby to place his order.

"Jesus," Emma muttered under her breath. "How are we going to solve this one?"

Regina shook her head disbelievingly. "He's always had a pragmatic view of the world. In his mind, it makes sense for us all to be living in the same house if we're a family."

"Yeah, except you and I would probably kill each other within a week," Emma pointed out.

"Highly likely," Regina nodded. "But we're going to have to come up with some solution. Do you want to come back to ours and we can discuss it once Henry's in bed? He told me he wanted to sleep in his own room tonight."

"Sure," Emma nodded. "Although I hope you have lots of wine cos this is going to be a confusing conversation."

"And wine makes everything clearer?" Regina asked, chuckling.

"Nope, it blurs things, makes them simpler, more approachable," Emma declared.

"It also makes you do and say things you might not do or say when sober."

"It lowers inhibitions," Emma countered. "It allows you to do or say what you really want to without self-control or reason holding you back."

"Sounds dangerous," Regina said.

"Sounds necessary," Emma stated. "We're having a conversation about the Evil Queen and the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming living together with their son."

"I'll stop by the store on the way home and pick up a few more bottles," Regina decided.

* * *

"I mean it's not like we don't have the room," Regina said, with a slightly uncoordinated wave of her arm to indicate the house which lay beyond the study where the two women had taken up residence an hour earlier. "We have lots of room. We have lots of _rooms_."

"True," Emma nodded, leaning forward to pour some more wine into Regina's now empty glass. After she finished pouring, she placed the empty bottle on the floor next to the other one and opened a third.

"And I understand that Henry wants us in the same house. I get it. It's logical to him."

"Also true," Emma agreed as she settled back onto the sofa, her legs tucked underneath her as she sat opposite Regina.

"But it's crazy."

The conversation had revolved around those three statements for the past hour, neither woman able to disagree with their son's reasoning but neither able to get fully on board either.

"So what do we do?" Regina signed, running her hand through her hair. She was exhausted. She hadn't slept well the whole time they had been in the Enchanted Forest. Well, except for that night she and Emma had shared the bed.

"I don't know," Emma said, pulling Regina from her thoughts. "I wanna live with Henry too. I've never done that, you know. Been a full time mum."

"But the three of us, here. You and me living together? I mean not so long ago I did try to poison you," Regina pointed out.

"Oh I haven't forgotten," Emma laughed darkly. "But you also fireballed a lecherous, one handed pirate to death to save my life this afternoon. I think they balance each other out."

"So I'm forgiven?" Regina asked, tentatively.

"I forgave you the moment Henry was saved," Emma admitted. "No harm, no foul right?"

"You're a good person, Emma," Regina smiled, shifting to get more comfortable on the sofa.

"I want what's best for my son," Emma shrugged. "Us fighting has only ever caused him pain."

"Do you think living together is best for Henry now?" Regina asked.

"Honestly?" Emma questioned. Regina nodded. "Yes, I do. I think we could make this work. If you'd asked me that question a week ago, I'd've had said no way in hell. But with what we've gone through, together, to get back to Henry, I mean it can't be any worse than that one night in the cottage with Hook can it?"

Regina smiled. "That night wasn't so bad."

Emma's eyes darkened as she remembered the feeling of Regina pressed against her, sleeping soundly. "Agreed," she husked, looking straight at the brunette before her.

Regina blushed slightly. "But you'd have your own room here," she hastened. "It's not like we're short of beds. There's no need to share."

"Shame," Emma said with a wink.

Regina choked on the mouthful of wine she had just taken. "Excuse me?" She spluttered, wiping her chin.

Emma laughed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you spit out your wine. I just thought you might want to know I didn't not enjoy that night."

"That's a double negative," Regina said, her voice lower than usual.

"It is," Emma nodded. There was a long pause before the blonde spoke again. "I liked that night."

Regina swallowed thickly. Neither woman moved.

"I think we should go to bed," Regina said after another pause.

Emma's eyes widened comically.

"Not like that," Regina sighed, getting to her feet and draining the last of her wine. "It's been a long day. We need to sleep. We can finish this conversation in the morning."

"And you want me to stay here?" Emma asked warily.

"I don't want the Sheriff driving home drunk so yes," Regina said, holding out her hands to steady Emma and prove her point. "You can take the guest bedroom."

Emma followed Regina up the sweeping staircase, trying not to stare at the rhythmic swing of the Mayor's hips and failing miserably.

"Here you go," Regina said, stopping outside a closed door at the end of the long corridor. "There's an ensuite off the room and there are fresh towels hanging up on the rail. There should be some new shampoos in there too."

"You're certainly well prepared," Emma remarked, leaning on the doorframe and grinning at the brunette.

"Not that anyone ever comes to visit," she said, almost forlornly.

"Well having met your mother, I'm pretty sure she'd be a terrible houseguest," Emma joked.

"My mother is dead," Regina whispered, tears forming immediately in her eyes.

"Shit I'm sorry, Regina," Emma said, gathering the sobbing woman into her arms.

Regina tried to stifle her cries, turning her face into Emma's neck and feeling the blonde pull her closer against her slender frame. Fumbling behind her, Emma opened the guest room door and walked the two of them backwards, not wanting Henry to walk out of his bedroom to see his mothers locked in an embrace. She guided the distraught woman to the bed and sat down, pulling Regina almost onto her lap as she stroked her hair.

After several minutes, Regina's cries quietened and she slowly pulled back, wiped her tear stained face and looked up at Emma.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, moving to climb off the blonde.

"No," Emma said firmly, pulling Regina back towards her. "You have nothing to apologise for."

"I never wanted you to get involved in my family drama," Regina shrugged

"We are family, Regina," Emma said gently, brushing some stray hairs from Regina's face.

"I never wanted her dead," Regina clarified, feeling she somehow needed to defend her actions. "But my mother's actions hurt enough people. I didn't want her anywhere near Henry, or you."

"You did what you had to do to keep us safe. I'll always be grateful for what you did today. You brought us home."

"Home?" Regina asked, looking up into Emma's face once more.

"Yeah," Emma nodded. "I'm home."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: final chapter peeps. Thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing. This chapter follows the first month of Emma living with Henry and Regina. Ending in sexy times! So here's your NOT SUITABLE FOR WORK warning.

* * *

 **Week 1**

"So you're really going to live here?" Henry asked, lifting a cardboard box from the trunk of Emma's bug.

"That's why I packed up my entire life, kid," Emma grinned, taking a box herself and leading the way into the mansion.

"We're going to be a family?" Henry asked as Emma unlocked the door with her new key.

"We're going to see how things go," Emma explained. "This is going to be a big adjustment for all of us. But your mum and I are willing to give it a chance because we both want you to be happy."

"How did Grandma and Grandpa take the news?" Henry asked.

Emma dropped her box onto her new bed and turned around. "How do you think?" she asked. "They were angry, I guess. They have a long way to go before they forgive Regina and I don't think they're too keen on their long lost daughter moving in with their mortal enemy. But I'm an adult, I can make my own decisions. They have to like it or lump it."

"Pretty sure they'll be lumping it for a while," Henry laughed.

"Well they've gotta suck it up tomorrow night. I invited them for dinner."

"Does Mom know?" Henry asked.

"It was her idea," Emma shrugged.

"Oh God," Henry sighed. "A double date between my two moms and my grandparents. This is not going to end well is it?"

"Probably not, kid. Probably not."

* * *

 **Week 2**

"I told you to wait for me!" Regina said with an exasperated huff, giving the smouldering stove a final blast with the fire extinguisher.

"Sorry," Emma repeated, guiltily. "It's just that Henry was hungry and I thought it might be nice to have dinner ready when you came home."

"You're not my wife, Emma," Regina sighed, placing the extinguisher down and turning away from her destroyed pan. "I'm perfectly capable of cooking for my son."

"Our son," Emma shot back. "And I know, it's just that you always make dinner for us. I wanted to return the favour, especially after the success of the dinner party last weekend."

"But you can't cook," Regina pointed out, waving her hand in the direction of the smoking stove.

"Well I kinda forgot that little detail," Emma shrugged. "Although now you mention it, Henry did advise me against my attempt to make dinner for that reason. Smart kid. Shall I swing by Granny's and pick us up some takeout? I'll pay, of course."

"I think that would be best," Regina nodded. "I'll tidy up this mess while you're gone. I don't think there was too much smoke damage so I won't be forwarding you a bill for a new kitchen."

Emma bowed gallantly and left the room before Regina could scold her further.

The brunette watched her go with a small smile on her face before she turned back to survey her wrecked kitchen. She knew Emma's heart had been in the right place when she had started cooking but that didn't stop her being angry at the the woman for attempting to do something which was only ever going to end in disaster. Ever since the first morning Emma moved in to the mansion, Regina had insisted on cooking all the meals for the little family. The blonde considered burnt toast and coffee a substantial breakfast or else bought saturated fat disguised as pastries from Granny's. Plus Emma's Sheriff shifts often ran later than Regina's mayoral work so really, it just made sense for Regina to had dinner ready when the blonde came home. It wasn't a wifely duty, it was logic.

* * *

 **Week 3**

"I'll trade you one ore for two sheep," Emma offered.

"No deal," Henry said stubbornly.

"Come on kid, gimme a break. The dice are not in my favour today."

"It's not my fault you built your settlements in bad places," Henry countered, reaching over to the game box to convert one of his own settlements to a city.

"You and your mom are ganging up on me," Emma huffed, sitting back against the sofa.

"Now now, dear," Regina sing songed. "It's the taking part that counts remember?"

"I'm not five," Emma shot back.

"Could have fooled me," Regina muttered as she leaned forward to roll the dice.

Henry laughed as he watched his blonde mother scowl at his brunette mother. It was a Saturday evening and when Emma had asked what he wanted to do, he had immediately suggested Settlers of Catan. It was by far his favourite board game and he rarely got a chance to play it with more than just two people. He hadn't realised Emma was so competitive though and as soon as Regina had started to pull ahead, the blonde's mood had plummeted.

"How about we watch a movie instead?" Henry asked as he watched Emma's eyes narrow when Regina's dice allowed her to collect five different resource cards.

"Good idea," Regina said, hastily packing the game away before Emma exploded. "Go and pick one Henry and we'll go and make some popcorn."

Emma stood up and stomped out of the room towards the kitchen. Regina found her minutes later, rummaging through the snack cupboard, packets of food strewn over the counter.

"What are you looking for?" Regina asked.

"Reeses Pieces," came the response.

Regina laughed and walked up behind Emma, leaning over her to pull them from the top shelf where she had hidden them a couple of weeks previously.

"You're stashing candy away from me?" Emma asked, turning around to look into Regina's smug face as the brunette stood her ground, less than a foot separating the two women.

"Well if I didn't, you and Henry would eat them all before I got a chance to enjoy one," Regina countered, holding the box teasingly in her hand.

"Gimme them," Emma said, lunging for the packet.

Regina leaned backwards, away from Emma's hand. The blonde glowered before she wrapped an arm behind the brunette and spun her around, pushing her against the counter.

"Don't be mean," she growled, her face inches from Regina's, Emma's pelvis keeping the brunette pinned to the cupboard.

Regina's breath hitched at the proximity and the box of chocolates thudded to the countertop. Emma licked her lips, suddenly feeling flushed.

"What's taking you guys so …," Henry faltered as he entered the kitchen and saw his two mothers pressed up against the counter.

Emma quickly took a step away from Regina, grabbed the candy and walked back towards the living room. "Just getting us some Reeses," she said, waving the box as if to prove her statement.

Henry looked quizzically from Regina to Emma's retreating back but said nothing.

* * *

 **Week 4**

"You need to expand out of the brackets first and then you can find the value of x," Emma said, pointing to the example question.

"No, no. You need to simplify the whole equation, Henry. You can't expand out until you've tidied the brackets up," Regina argued, pointing to the second part of the math problem.

"Moms! How is this helping me?" Henry exclaimed, throwing his pen on top of his homework book and covering his face with his hands.

The two women stared challengingly at each other over the boy's head before Emma finally acquiesced. Math had never been her strong suit.

The blonde turned and slouched out of the dining room to take up her usual spot on the three seater couch. She flicked on the tv and curled up under a blanket to watch a mindless gameshow.

Half an hour later, a mug of coco, sprinkled liberally with cinnamon, appeared in front of her. Emma raised her head and looked up at Regina.

"Peace offering?" the brunette said with a small smile.

Emma took the mug and blew on the steaming liquid as she sat up.

"Did he finish?" she asked, taking a tentative sip.

"Yes," Regina nodded, sitting in her armchair beside the fireplace. "He's upstairs getting ready for bed. I said you'd go up and say goodnight in a bit."

There was a long pause.

"I feel useless," Emma whispered.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked.

"He doesn't need me. I can't help with homework because I never completed high school myself. I always sucked at math. I sucked at everything actually. But you, you're amazing. You understand all the weird algebra stuff, you can explain it all to him. What use is a mother who can't help her son?"

Regina moved over to sit beside the blonde and took both of Emma's hands in hers.

"Listen to me, Emma," Regina said, waiting for the blonde's green gaze to meet her own before continuing. "You are a fantastic mother. This past month you've been living with us, I've never seen Henry happier. We have different strengths as parents and together we are giving our son the love and support he deserves. Ok so you can't help him with his math homework. I can't challenge him to a game on the Xbox because those controls are just too confusing. And you'll never catch me racing around the garden jumping over obstacles like you two did last weekend. We're different mothers, and that's ok. All that matters is that we love him."

"I do," Emma said, with a weak smile.

"I've never doubted it for a second. I mean, he's pretty loveable right?"

Emma laughed. "Agreed. Thanks Regina."

"You're welcome," the brunette replied, pulling the younger woman closer and giving her a brief hug.

As Emma pulled back, she looked into Regina's deep brown eyes. Smiling shyly, she wiggled her fingers slightly and Regina released her hands' grip on them immediately with a muttered apology.

"I'm gonna go say goodnight to our son," Emma said, getting up from the couch and heading out of the room.

* * *

"It's been a month you know," Henry said as he climbed into his bed minutes later. "Since you came to live with us."

"Time flies when you're having fun," Emma smiled, sitting on the edge of his bed and pulling the duvet up to her son's chin.

"Are you staying?" Henry asked, hopefully.

"I'm not going anywhere," Emma assured.

"And you and Mom," Henry pushed. "You're friends?"

"It's complicated, Henry," Emma sighed. "But yes, we're getting along as well as to be expected."

"She likes you," Henry said. "And I _know_ you like her too."

Emma stood to place a kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight kid, I'll see you in the morning."

"Mom," Henry said just as Emma reached the door. "Don't give up your chance of a happy ending just because you're scared."

* * *

"I told him he could read for ten minutes before he turns his light off," Emma said as she flopped back down on the couch opposite Regina. "Such a nerd." The brunette frowned at her from over the rim of the herbal tea she was sipping. "In a good way," Emma amended.

"Hmmm," Regina said, through pursed lips. "I don't know where he gets it from."

"You," Emma said simply, turning off the muted television and sitting cross legged across from Regina.

"Impossible," Regina replied.

"Nature versus nurture," Emma shrugged. "I'm just glad you won."

"I don't know," Regina smiled. "I think our son would look rather dashing with green eyes."

Emma swallowed thickly. It was now or never.

"My eyes?" she asked.

Regina flushed prettily and placed her mug in her lap. "Yes. You have beautiful eyes Emma."

"So do you," Emma said, her voice a little lower than usual.

Regina scoffed. "They're just boring and brown. Nothing special like yours."

"Your eyes are stunning, Regina. So full of warmth, compassion and kindness. They take my breath away every time you look at me, even if they're shooting daggers."

Regina gave a nervous laugh. "Well, thank you."

"You're welcome," Emma smiled, sitting up straighter. "I get the feeling it's been far too long since someone has told you how beautiful you truly are. I think you need to be reminded every now and then."

"Unlike you," Regina replied. "Men are always falling at your feet, telling you how gorgeous you are. Graham, August, Hook."

Emma couldn't help but laugh. "Those three? Well, let's just say they weren't my type."

"But Graham?" Regina questioned, her eyebrows quirked.

"Confirmed what I've known since I was a teenager," Emma interrupted. "I'm gay, Regina."

There was a pregnant pause in which Emma held her breath and Regina tried to wrap her head around the revelation.

"But … but you had Henry," Regina frowned.

"I tried to be straight," Emma shrugged. "I knew life would be easier if I was. Neal, Henry's dad, was a nice guy but I knew it wasn't right for me. I've only ever dated women since."

"I never knew," Regina whispered.

"You never asked," Emma pointed out.

"Maybe we should have stayed in the Enchanted Forest," Regina murmured.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Whilst that land may be backwards in terms of plumbing and electricity, it's rather open minded about sexuality," Regina explained. "Gay and lesbian couples were very common and never judged negatively. I had quite a shock when I came over in fact."

Emma's brain raced to process that last statement. "You … you mean. Are you gay too?" she asked at last.

"I dislike labels," Regina shrugged. "If you insist on giving me one, I suppose I'm bisexual. But once I appeared in Storybrooke, I quickly learned to keep any sexual liaisons with women away from the public eye. In the end, it was just easier to put up with Graham's lacklustre efforts than face the looks I'd get whenever my latest girlfriend was discovered."

Emma nodded slowly, trying to understand what she was hearing. Regina liked women. Regina enjoyed sex with women. Regina thought Emma was gorgeous. Regina.

Very slowly, Emma raised herself up onto her knees. Regina watched as the blonde woman moved tentatively towards her. Without breaking eye contact, Emma moved to straddle Regina's outstretched legs and placed her hands on the arm rest against which the brunette was reclining. Regina's eyes widened slightly at the blonde's boldness but she didn't move. Well, except her tongue, which swept out of her mouth to dampen her plump bottom lip.

Emma crashed her mouth against Regina's unable to control herself any more. Her hands moved to fist in the short brown hair, pulling the older woman closer to her. Abandoning her mug, Regina's hands slithered up Emma's sides and wrapped around her neck as her mouth opened to the blonde's demanding tongue.

Emma groaned as she tasted Regina for the first time. The tip of her tongue slid between her lips and swiped teasingly through Regina's hot mouth. Fingernails grazed her neck at the sensation and Emma smiled into the kiss, laying herself on top of Regina as she did so.

"Shit!" Regina exclaimed as the cool remnants of her tea finally spilt.

Emma pushed herself up and off the brunette, scrambling to the far end of the couch. Her eyes were wide with fear as she waited for Regina's wrath.

Patting her damp lap, Regina raised her head to see a terrified blonde huddled before her.

"Oh, Emma, no!" Regina soothed. "It wasn't you, it was the tea. You kind of spilt it on me."

Emma let out an audible sigh. "I thought, I mean, I thought I'd pushed you …" She trailed off.

Regina smiled and stood from the couch, brushing the damp patch and moving to stand in front of Emma. Bending down, she placed a chaste kiss against the pale, swollen lips below her.

"You didn't push me," Regina assured. "You were just the one brave enough to make the first move."

Emma grinned and pulled Regina back towards her, melding their lips together once more.

"And now I'm going to make the second move," Regina said breathily when they finally broke apart.

Holding out her hand, Regina stepped away from the couch and winked at Emma. The blonde grinned widely, took Regina's hand firmly in her own, and got to her feet. The older woman led the way out of the living room, switching the downstairs lights off as they passed and made their way up the elegant staircase.

As soon as the door to the master bedroom was closed, Regina gasped when she was pushed forcefully against it. Emma's hands were everywhere at once as she fought to rid Regina of her blazer, shirt and pants as fast as possible. Within seconds, the brunette was down to her underwear and when Emma's hands snaked around her thighs, she willingly jumped up to wrap her legs around the woman's waist.

Emma's mouth moved hungrily against Regina's, her tongue thoroughly exploring as she pinned the older woman to the door with her hips. Regina groaned and raked her fingers up and down Emma's back beneath her tank top.

"Off," she mumbled, tugging ineffectively at the leather jacket Emma was wearing.

Lowering Regina to the floor, Emma shrugged off her jacket and tossed it aside. Regina's fingers flew to her pants fastenings as Emma pulled her own top over her head. Breathing heavily, both women looked at the other for a moment before Regina backed Emma up towards her bed. They fell onto the soft sheets in a tangle of limbs, wrestling for control as they slid up the bed towards the pillows.

Eventually Emma won. Pinning Regina's wrists above her head with her right hand, the blonde tugged at the black bra before wrapping her mouth around a hard nipple. Regina cried out, arching up into the touch as Emma's tongue laved the stiffened tip. Lying on top of Regina, Emma's core ached with want. She could feel the heat from Regina's sex against her own thigh and knew she couldn't wait any longer.

Abandoning Regina's breasts, Emma slithered down the flawless body before her and practically ripped the lace thong from slender hips. Wasting no more time, Emma buried her head between parted thighs, moaning at the first taste of Regina as it exploded on her tongue.

With her hands now free, Regina grasped Emma's hair, pulling the other woman closer to her as her tongue flickered through her wet folds.

"More," Regina gasped as one of Emma's fingers began to tease her entrance. Grinning into the delectable sex before her, Emma pushed first one, then two, fingers into the pulsing, tight channel. Regina rocked her hips, making the digits move even further inside her as Emma started a steady rhythm. Focusing on Regina's clit, the blonde started to suck lightly on the tight bundle before flicking the tip of her tongue over it repeatedly before soothing the intensity with slower, smooth licks.

Cries filled the room as Emma repeated her ministrations. The hands in her hair were pulling almost painfully but she didn't care. Sucking harder, she used Regina's own juices to slick a third finger before pushing all three into the clenching hole.

Regina arched right off the bed as she came, her muscles pulling Emma's hand impossibly deeper. Slowing her mouth, Emma coaxed the spent woman down from her high, waiting for the tremors to subside before pulling her fingers free. Cleaning them with her tongue, Emma crawled back up the bed and collapsed next to the panting woman.

"That was … yeah," Regina said after a while.

"I'm glad you approve," Emma grinned cockily, leaning over to press a kiss to Regina's lips. As she pulled away, the brunette grasped Emma's neck and dragged her back, enjoying the taste of her own essence on the young woman's lips.

"Oh I approve," Regina grinned.

"But not everyone will," Emma said, a frown appearing on her face.

"No," Regina nodded. "But Henry does and that's all that matters. He's wanted us together ever since we came back from the Enchanted Forest."

"He mentioned something about happy endings earlier," Emma said, propping herself up on her elbow.

"He told me he'd give you a little push," Regina grinned.

"You knew?" Emma asked, surprised.

"Please," Regina scoffed. "You may be Sheriff but subtlety isn't your strong suit."

Emma gasped in mock offence. "You're going to pay for that, Your Majesty."

"Perhaps. But first," she said, raising herself up and pushing Emma onto her back, "I believe I owe you a mind shattering orgasm."

"Mind shattering, huh?" Emma asked as she settled back against the pillow and watched Regina's fingers tease the edge of her panties.

* * *

And here's the prompt:

 _Instead of Emma and Snow falling through the portal to FTL (in the first episode of the second season) it's Emma and Regina that fall through the portal and have to find their way back to Storybrooke. As they struggle with finding another way to open a portal, dealing with Cora and Captain Hook and worrying about Henry, they eventually come to find they're actually attracted to one another._


End file.
